


The Boy Next Door

by happily_missy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 90s movie, Bottom Liam, Drive Me Crazy AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, I Did That, Jock Liam, M/M, RE2017, Rebel Zayn, Smut, Sophia is in this, Top Zayn, Writers4Ziam, You're Welcome, but it works - Freeform, friends to enemies to fake boyfriends to lovers, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_missy/pseuds/happily_missy
Summary: Zayn and Liam are next door neighbors but they are worlds apart.Or the Drive Me Crazy AU that no one asked for but I desperately needed





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED IT OMG I cannot believe it
> 
> thank you everyone who helped me with this <3 From those who sent this exchange to me in the first place, to those who helped Beta and edit - THANK YOU.  
> Thank you to those who came on and read through everything at the last minute giving me such wonderful notes. And to my editor. thank you for everything always.
> 
> Disclaimer. this is a movie adaption. most of the dialogue is directly from the movie. Credit to the writers. 
> 
> This is a bit different than what I usually write but I am so so proud of this work !!!
> 
> thank you for reading this! i love you and if you liked this, please leave me a comment.  
> xoxo

The alarm went off, loud and blaring, like it did every morning for school. Liam rolled over in his small twin bed. _It’s Monday, gotta wake up, Payne._ Today was a big day. He had everything ready for the Centennial celebration coming up at the end of the school year - only a few months away -  and today he was finally pitching his ideas to the student board. All his binders and folders and poster boards were ready. He knew everyone would love it, of course, but he was still nervous. Their school only turned 100 once; it was the principle of the matter. 

More importantly, however, was the fact that they had a playoff basketball game this Friday, and Liam told himself that if they won, he would finally ask Sophia to the Centennial Ball. He had been laying the groundwork for months and decided that then would be the perfect time. The crowd would be hyped and she wouldn’t be able to resist the Captain after a win. Their people, his and Sophia's, were already talking and it was practically a done deal. They were perfect for each other; she was the head cheerleader and he was the captain of the basketball team. It just made sense. 

When Liam came out of the bathroom, having finished brushing his teeth, he saw he had call from Winn, his best friend. He called him back immediately.

“Payno,” Winn’s voice rang over the other end.

“Winn, I am so wired,” Liam said, gathering his clothes for the day. 

“More so than usual?” Liam could hear the sarcastic ring to his friend’s voice. 

“Way more,” Liam said, and he felt it, he felt the energy thrumming through his body. “I made a model of centennial last night, complete with guests. I stayed up all night. I've got the entire thing planned out, every detail.”

“You didn't sleep? You should have slept,” Winn sounded half concerned and half amused, as though he couldn’t fathom the dedication Liam had for this. 

“I slept enough,” Liam said defensively before letting out a defeated sigh. “I'm a freak, aren't I?”

“No, you're just very ... focused.” Liam could hear Winn smile as he said this, and it made him feel better.

“Exactly.”

After Liam got off the phone he decided to go shower. He stretched, smiled at himself in the mirror as he tousled his short brown hair, and gave himself a confident wink as he walked into the bathroom again. It was gonna be a good day. 

 

*** 

 

“ZAYN! ZAYN! It’s time to wake up! You’re going to be late for school,  _ again _ !”

Zayn groaned and rolled over on his dishevelled bed, trying to ignore his father’s incessant yelling. Fuck mornings. He just wouldn’t go to school today. What was another miss? 

_ Oh shit,  _ Zayn remembered suddenly that he _ had  _ to go to school today. He, Niall, and Louis had an amazing senior prank they were gonna do. Zayn didn’t wanna miss it. 

Stretching and grumbling, he scratched his bare chest, and rummaged the floor for some semi clean clothes.

Zayn slumped down the stairs, grabbed some coffee and a Poptart, and hurried out to his car. 

“Liam, it’s so good to see you, son, don’t see you much anymore.”

Zayn heard his dad’s voice and rolled his eyes as he closed the door to the house, turning to see Yaser, Liam, and Liam’s mom, Karen, talking to each other over the fence. 

“Yeah, keeping busy as usual, Mr. Malik,” Liam said, his smile fading slightly as he noticed Zayn coming down the driveway. 

“Zayn, darling!” Karen was calling to him now. Shit. He had been hoping to leave unnoticed. 

“Hi, Mrs. Payne,” Zayn said, sidling over to the group, backpack securely over his shoulder, indicating he wasn’t going to stay. Karen could obviously sense the tension between the two boys, and she let out a heavy sigh, clicking her tongue in disapproval.  

“Time flies, doesn’t it boys?” Zayn’s dad said looking between the two of them and then back at Karen. “They'll be away at college next year. Seems like only yesterday they were practically living together in that old tree house.” 

Both boys groaned in unison.

“You guys used to be so close … what happened?” Karen simpered at him, and god, was she serious? Liam just looked at him, perfect high school jock incarnate, and it made Zayn want to  gag. How could Karen not see it too?

“Middle school happened, and then high school, and then  _...” _ Zayn just looked at Liam, hoping his distaste was obvious. He didn’t hate Liam, necessarily, he just hated what he had turned into. They did genuinely used to be best friends, what seemed like forever ago, when they used to spend hours in Liam’s old treehouse, using flashlights to pour over the latest comic they were able to snag from the local comic book store. But that seemed like a lifetime ago, and now Liam cared more about being popular and fit, whereas Zayn would rather be himself and not give two fucks whether people liked him or not. 

“Don’t be rude, Zayn,” his dad scolded him, looking mortified. 

“No, No, it’s fine,” Liam said, almost as if he was taking the bullet honorably. “I mean look at us now, we’re not the same as we used to be … people change. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just life.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, hard, so that everyone could see. Liam was so full of it. 

“Well, I miss you coming round, Zayn,” Karen said, and she seemed like she meant it as she looked between the two of them, but Zayn could only force a smile. 

“Alright, gotta go, don’t wanna be late.” Zayn said as he began to make his way to his to his run down car. 

“Oh, like you care about that,” Liam said, under his breath. But Karen still heard him and lightly smacked his arm in disapproval, glaring at her son.

“You boys,” Yaser said, shaking his head, but no matter, Zayn just waved and left as Liam did the same. Their parents would probably spend the next hour talking about the good old days when their kids were friends and use to play in the kiddie pool together. 

But that was in the past, and like Liam said, they were different people now. 

Zayn started the car, the rough rumble of his ancient honda civic soothing him as he drove to school, pushing all thoughts of Liam Payne out of his mind. 

 

***

 

“Good morning Jade,”

“Good morning Liam.”

“In only six weeks,it will be exactly 100 years since Timothy Zonin founded Timothy Zonin High. And both students and alumni alike are preparing an unforgettable Centennial Week! As the Centennial Committee spokesperson, I expect a huge crowd. Our centennial bash is the culmination of a weeklong series of events. It's gonna be the greatest night of our lives. Something this big only comes along once every hundred years. We're making the most of it so you can make the most of it.” 

Zayn was gonna fall asleep as Liam voice droned through his homeroom TV, so he raised his hand and requested a Hall Pass for the bathroom. Anything to get out of there. 

Hall Pass in hand, Zayn walked down the deserted hall and considered stepping up to the roof for a smoke. Then suddenly a side door opened and a large hand covered in decorative rings grabbed his shirt and pulled him roughly into the janitor’s closet. The door slammed and he was suddenly pressed up against the wall by a tall, gorgeous boy with green eyes and long curly brown hair. 

“Hey baby, I missed you,” Harry said, his eyes sparkling and then he pressed his soft lips against Zayn’s own, immediately pushing his tongue into his mouth, and Zayn melted into his boyfriend’s arms, snaking his hands around his waist as Harry continued to lick into him.  

“Mmmmm missed you too, Haz,” Zayn whispered, allowing Harry to kiss down his neck, nibbling softly at his sensitive skin there. “Babe, I’m just on bathroom break-”

“I’ll make it quick then,” and Harry winked at him, sinking to his knees and unbuttoning Zayn’s jeans. 

Zayn’s slammed his head against the wall of the closet wall as Harry’s sinful mouth wrapped around his cock. 

This was definitely a better alternative than listening to Liam drone on about the school news. 

 

***

 

“So, that’s my plan.” Liam said and the student board erupted into applause all around him. He beamed at his fellow students, drinking in their praise over his hard work and planning, and as the applause died down, the Principal came up to him and shook his hand.

“Amazing work, Liam.”

“Thank you, Mr. Corden,” Liam said. “I’m just glad to be a part of this historic moment in our schools history.” 

“Well, Liam, it definitely shows. If you could delegate responsibilities, then we can end the meeting.” 

Liam swelled with pride and started divvying out jobs and tasks. 

Everything was working out perfectly. Now he just needed Sophia to say yes and this would be his best year ever. 

 

***

“You have everything ready?” Zayn whispered over to Louis as he shut the heavy metal door behind the three of them. Louis just laughed loudly, too loudly for the small water tower they were currently standing in. 

“Of course I have it, you wankers,” Louis said, and he pulled out several ziplocks of bright orange powder from his backpack. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Niall said, worry on his face, his blonde hair still bright in the dim room. It was really more like a tower, Zayn thought, as he looked around and up, the ceiling going up at least five stories. They didn’t have long though, they had to get going.

“As a protest.” Zayn said.

“Of what?” Niall asked, and god they had been over this.

“People, right?” Louis said, looking at Zayn.

“Sheep.” Zayn said.

“We're doing this to protest sheep.” Niall repeatedly lamely, and Zayn and Louis just shook their heads as he continued, “and what specifically about sheep do we object to?”

“Zayn?” Louis looked to Zayn, giving it over for him to explain.

“General herding mentality.” Zayn said. “Just think, man. They’ll be outside drinking their mochaccinos, singing along to the fucking the Chainsmokers, and then -”

“He gets it, he gets it,” Louis cut him off, probably because he knew Zayn was gonna go off on a speech about “fuck the man” and not conforming to societal ideas of normal, like he did everyday. “We gotta run soon before the janitor comes back. Zayn taped the door earlier but who knows how long we have.”

Niall shrugged and the three boys knelt on the dirty ground. Zayn spun the heavy rusted lid off the water source that led to the sprinklers sticking up from the floor, and they all each took a bag and poured and the orange powder inside. 

Laughing and knocking into each other, they quickly put the lid back on and ran up the stairs of the tower, all the way to top. Niall cranked the door open and they suddenly had a perfect view of the outside cafeteria.

Zayn gagged at all the cliques present. It was mainly just a breeding ground for all the rich popular kids to congregate, gossiping over the latest shit they were into and how they all had to have the latest iPhone out or whatever was cool to them at the moment. Zayn could see Liam and his slew of dumb tag-along friends, the student council, all the cheerleaders, the basketball players, and many brainless sheep all gathered around in their groups gabbing away like morons. 

Zayn looked at the few kids who sat alone and he sighed. He used to be that kid, the one all by himself … that is until he met Niall and Louis; they saved him. Louis was loud and Niall was funny and they both never stopped laughing, and they didn’t mind that Zayn was quiet. They infected him with happiness and Zayn was indebted to them for taking him under their wing. Four years later and they were the absolute best of friends - brothers, even. 

“It’s time,” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows as he got his phone out to film the occasion.

They all turned to face the lawn, trying to suppress their excitement, and then it happened. 

The sprinklers turned on. 

Bright orange water burst from the dozens of spouts in the ground and splattered over everyone. Jocks and and cheerleaders alike screamed and ran for shelter. Students tried to find cover as the orange water permeated everything. It was mass chaos. Liam and his friends were yelling as if they were on fire, their precious clothes ruined, and all three boys above laughed out loud. Niall and Louis were buckled over next to him, and all three were close to tears. 

Best Senior prank ever.

 

***

 

What the actual fuck?

Liam was standing in the middle of the cafeteria lawn, soaked to his skin in bright orange water. Fitting, as it was their school color, but  _ seriously. _ This was so uncalled for. 

Liam looked around at his friends, who were all just as upset as he was, some yelling some crying, some trying and failing to fix their ruined clothes. Liam was fuming, running his hands through his wet hair, and then he looked up. 

There they were. Fucking Niall, Louis, and of course  _ Zayn,  _ laughing their asses off atop the water tower, looking down at all of them. 

“They did this!?” Liam turned and he saw that Jade was speaking to him, pointing to the tower. Liam nodded and she ran off in a huff, most likely to tell Mr. Corden about what had just happened. 

The students had started to clear out of the lawn, the water having finally shut off, and now they were all trying to figure out what to do. Liam watched his fellow students clear out around him and just couldn’t understand why this was a senior prank and what good came of it. It just stopped everyone from being in school even interrupting the seniors themselves. Pointless and juvenile. 

Thankfully Liam had a spare set of clothes in his gym locker, but other students wouldn’t be so lucky. 

Zayn really had changed. 

 

***

 

Thirty minutes later, Zayn was sat in front of the principal's office, his two best friends right beside him. They’d been caught.

“Back again, boys,” Mr. Corden said, and Zayn was inwardly laughing cause he felt just a little bit bad for their Principal. They were constantly causing him trouble, but maybe if everyone in the school wasn’t so insufferable and boring, they wouldn’t have to shake things up all the time. 

“Sprinklers.” Mr. Corden said, crossing his arms, “you guys.”

“Sprinklers.” Zayn said.

“Us guys.” Louis said, trying to hold in his laughter.

“You got it,” their principal responded, still staring them down.

“Sprinklers.” Zayn said again.

“Exactly.”

“Us guys.” Louis repeated, and Zayn could swear he could see tears welling up in his eyes. 

“That's right.” Mr. Corden said, not wavering in his unamused gaze.

“Sprinklers.” Zayn said for the third time. 

“Suspension.”

Niall sucked a breath, “I'm dead.” 

“Not you, Horan,” Mr. Corden said dismissively. “These two ruffians.”

“Come on,” Louis said.

“Sprinklers with orange water,” Zayn said, leaning forward smiling, “If anyone or anything's to blame, it's school spirit.”

“He's right,” Louis agreed, nodding to their principal. “School spirit...there's your culprit.”

Mr. Corden walked around his desk and stood in front of the boys. “Let me check your eyes, boys,” he said, peering into their completely stoned faces, except Niall the church boy, who didn’t partake. 

“Horan, you’re excused, I know this wasn’t your idea.” Niall just shrugged at the principal. He was always given a clean break; even though he hung out with Zayn and Louis, he was the one with the 4.0 grade average and perfect attendance. Practically untouchable. 

Zayn and Louis? Not so lucky. Three day suspension for both of them. 

But Zayn couldn’t be too upset about it when he was able to wake up at noon the next morning and play video games all day. Probably get Harry to come over and fool around a bit. What a punishment. 

 

***

 

Friday rolled around and suddenly it was playoff time. Liam was playing a hard game, and he could see Sophia cheering with her squad off to the side of the court. Winn was standing right next to the girls on the sidelines, just like Liam had asked him to, specifically to chat her up. Liam wanted to see where she stood so he could ask her to the Centennial Ball after the game.

The buzzer sounded for a break and Liam ran off to meet Winn, who was already waiting for him with a Gatorade in hand. 

“It’s all set, man,” Winn said, a knowing grin on his face. “She’s all ready for the ask.”

“Perfect. You’re the best.” Liam said, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. 

“Not a problem, I don’t mind hanging around a group of cheerleaders, could be worse, yeah?”

Winn and Liam had been friends for a few years and he was a bit of an enigma to Liam. He was cool and popular and attractive. Tall with black hair, piercing eyes, and milky white skin, but he had this mystery about him. He cared about being popular but didn’t look like he cared. It was genius. 

Liam’s coach started yelling, so Winn just high fived him and let him go back to game. 

They won. It was absolutely perfect. The crowd was screaming, the team was buzzing, now was his moment. Liam searched the crowd and looked for Sophia. 

His heart jumped into his throat.

He found her. She was on the other side of the court, chatting and smiling widely with none other than the captain of the opposing team. He kept watching them and then he saw the guy sling his arm around her shoulder and they left the arena together. 

Liam’s jaw was slack and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. No. No, this couldn’t be happening. 

“Liam, I-” Winn was running up to him but stopped at the look on his face. Liam stared up at him, shell-shocked. “He ran into her, knocked her over flat on the floor. Then when he helped her up, I guess they got to talking.”

Liam couldn’t say anything. He was going to be the laughing stock of the school now. Everyone was expecting them to go together and now he was dumped before he could even ask her out. 

“Dude, I’m sorry, this blows.” Winn said, a strong arm on his shoulder. “I’d ask you to the dance, but you’re not my type,” he said, winking at him, eliciting a small laugh from Liam. Winn was a good friend. 

“Let’s go get shitfaced,” Liam said and Winn’s eyes widened with glee. 

“Fuck yeah, there’s a celebration party at Jesy’s house and she always has the best booze.”

“Perfect.” 

 

***

 

“I think that you really got through to them,” Harry said, smiling at Zayn over his beer. “When the orange water hit the Centennial Committee table, I almost cried, I was laughing so hard.” 

“I’m glad you think so, babe,” Zayn said, looking around for a moment before moving to stand. “Let’s dance.” Zayn got up and walked around the table to take Harry’s hand, but Harry wasn’t standing up. 

“No, I wanna talk,” Harry said.

“We talked in the car,” Zayn said, getting annoyed, “Just dance with me.” Zayn walked up to him, trying to give his boyfriend a kiss but Harry just turned his face. Zayn took a step back. “Is there something in particular on your mind?”

“Why won’t you go with us tomorrow night?” Harry’s face was suddenly very serious. 

“To that PETA thing?” Zayn said, rolling his eyes. 

“Come on, it's right up your alley,” Harry pleaded.

“I told you already. I'm not interested. Drop it,” Zayn said, and then he cradled Harry’s face in his hands. “Look, you go, okay? Knock yourself out.”

Harry pulled out of Zayn’s grip, obviously upset. “I don't get you. I mean, you spend half your life in detention for protesting, but when it comes to something really important …” Harry trailed off. 

“What?” Zayn said, now crossing his arms. 

“You think you're so James Dean, Zayn.” Harry was standing up now, giving Zayn a look he had never given him before - one of disgust. “But all this so-called rebellion of yours … it's a joke.”

Zayn looked back at Harry, his eyes wide as realization hit him. “We're breaking up, aren't we?”

“I just think that we're headed in different directions. That's all.”

And then he was gone, leaving Zayn to drink alone. He had to call Niall to drive his drunk ass home.

And as Zay curled up into bed, his ears ringing with alcohol and music from the bar, he couldn’t believe that Harry was really gone. 

***

 

A few days after the play off game, Liam woke up to see Zayn walking out of his house with his hood up, looking miserable, almost as miserable as Liam felt. It had only been a couple days since Liam saw Sophia with  _ Brad _ and he wondered if she was serious about him. Maybe it was just a one time thing and Liam still had a chance?

He hoped so, because honestly, at this point, everyone else was taken - he checked the yearbook and everything - so he would have to go stag.

The sheer embarrassment.

Liam looked out the window again but Zayn was gone, and he idly wondered what had happened to make him look that upset. Maybe it was nothing, probably had another detention or something. Liam had more important things to think about. 

There was another party at Jesy’s house this weekend and Liam was hoping maybe he could try and win Sophia back. Not that he ever actually had her in the first place, but … anyways. 

 

***

 

“You can’t keep moping, Zayn.” 

“Yes I can.”

“Come on, Z, listen to Louis, just get over Harry and move on.”

“Yeah, cause it’s that easy, Niall.”

“It totally is, let’s go get shitfaced and then find a nice tight tattooed lad for you fuck.”

“Louis, I don’t want to fuck anyone else. Just Harry.”

“ _ Zayn,”  _ both Niall and Louis groaned. The three of them were lounging in the back of Niall’s car, Louis and Zayn sharing a joint while Niall kept watch for them. 

“Let’s go eat,” Niall asked, obviously bored of just doing nothing in the car.

“Yeah, could totally eat right now,” Louis’ eyes were alight from the pot, and Zayn couldn’t help but give a small laugh. But he wasn’t hungry.

“You guys go eat, I’ll stay in the car.”

“Absolutely not, Malik,” Louis was stern, and Zayn hated when he got like this. Acting like he was their dad or some shit even though he was most mischievous and immature out of them all. Louis liked to think his few months leverage above them made a difference, but Zayn knew Niall was the real glue to their team. Niall knew it too.

“Lets just go through a drive thru,” Niall said, winking at Zayn from the driver seat, “that way we can all eat, and yes Zayn you will eat, but we don’t have to leave the safety of this here vehicle.”

“Perfect, let’s go to Chik Fil A, all the chicken Zayn could ever want.” 

Zayn laughed, appreciating the consideration his friends showed towards his Muslim upbringing, and he took a another hit from his spliff. 

He had good friends, even though they got on his nerves and didn’t understand his absolute, utter heartbreak, they still cared about him. 

Right as they were about to drive out of the abandoned parking lot they were hiding out in, Niall’s phone dinged and everyone knew what that meant. 

“Gotta go,” Niall said, plugging the address into his GPS

“Absolutely not,” Louis said indignantly.

“What? Wait, wait,” Zayn said, sitting up straight in the car. “I thought you weren't gonna do that "safe ride" shit this year. Dude, colleges look at extracurricular activities, man. Niall, you're in.”

“That's not why you do it,” Louis said, giving Niall a pointed look and then looking at Zayn, and they both nodded.

“Oh, yeah? Then why?” Niall said, turning to both of them

“You wanna know why?” Zayn said, “It's the same reason you're the manager of the basketball team … you wanna be one of them.”

Niall scoffed and shifted the car into drive, “Who is this "them"?”

“People too drunk to drive?” Louis said, grudgingly putting his seatbelt on. “You're with your two best friends and you wanna leave so that some jock will pat you on the head.”

Niall just rolled his eyes. “We’re going.” Before they could protest, they were driving in the opposite direction of Chick Fil A. Zayn curled deeper into the seat, going back to his moping, but now he was actually hungry. Unfortunately, by the looks of it, he wouldn’t be getting food anytime soon.

“You owe us, Nialler,” Louis snapped, arms folded.

“Better than them driving drunk,” Niall responded quietly.

“They should make better choices,” chimed in Zayn.

“It’s a conscience thing, ok, just let it go?”

And so Niall drove all the way to Jesy Nelson’s house, Zayn and Louis in tow, to pick up some sorry loser who was too shit faced to drive home themselves. 

 

***

 

“Liam I'm afraid I've got some news.” Winn sidled up to Liam, who was currently looking over across the pool at Sophia, her pretty brown hair shaping her face so nicely, and Liam just couldn’t get over how perfect they would be together. But at Winn’s words, he turned to face him.

“Yeah?”

“Adonis jock falls hard for rival spirit head.”

“Translation?” Liam took a sip of his beer, having no clue what Winn was on about.

“The Captain from Apex, the one who landed on Sophia last week in the game?”

“You mean  _ Brad _ ? The prick who pretended he couldn't get out of her way?” Liam didn’t like the way this conversation was going. He was just starting to get drunk enough to get up the courage to go talk to her. He didn’t need this obstacle.

“That's the one.” Liam looked at Winn and narrowed his eyes at his friend. Winn just shrugged and continued. “She loves him.”

“Tsk. Love. Like I care,” Liam said, downing his beer, about to walk over to her, when he stopped and turned to face Winn dead on. “Wait a minute. Who's she going with to  _ our  _ school centennial?”

“That would be him.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Liam threw his cup into the trash and stalked off, leaving Winn to drink alone outside, but Liam didn’t care. He’d be fine. Liam was the clearly not fine one.

Fuck this, he needed more alcohol.

Over an hour later Liam found himself sitting at table playing what he thought was never have I ever. 

“I've never kissed another girl,” Jesy said, though everyone knew she was lying, most of them having caught her and “best friend” Perrie kissing at pretty much every party she threw. 

“Bullshit,” Liam said, downing a shot that came out of nowhere.

“Well, I've never kissed Zayn Malik at the Skate Palace in sixth grade,” Jesy retorted, pouring Liam another shot.

“Zayn Malik?” Liam said, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks but he just ignored it, threw down another shot that Jade gave to him, and said, “I never did it with anything requiring batteries.”

Both Jade and Jesy downed their shots.

More questions. More shots. Liam wasn’t even sure he was playing anymore. Just drinking and nodding along. 

“Liam, you need to go home,” Liam could hear Winn’s voice but everything was starting to get a bit blurry. Liam felt Winn put an arm around him and lift him from his chair.

“No… noppppeee I’m fine. Promise.” Liam could hear himself slurring just a bit but as he noticed Winn was leading him out of the house, he asked, “where’s Sophia?” as he turned his head around searching for her. 

“I have no idea, Payno,  but that’s not important ok?” Then Winn chuckled, “you should know that half the party now believes you have a part-time job at a gentlemen's cabaret”

“Like it matters.” Now that Liam was outside he definitely felt all the alcohol start to hit him in quick droves. Liam leaned on Winn and said “drive me home,” while nuzzling his face into Winn’s neck. 

“You gotta be kidding.” Winn was now leading Liam to the road, “and puke on my leather interior? I got your ride taken care of.”

“You called for a safe ride?” Liam glared at Winn as he saw Niall Horan’s car pull up and oh no.

“Liam fucking Payne is our loser of the night boys,” Zayn was laughing from the backseat and Liam’s face went bright red. “I’m actually glad we came now, Niall.” His laughter pierced through his ears but Winn was opening the door for him and he had no choice but to get inside the car. 

“Oh shut up,” Liam said, sliding in and suddenly feeling much more sober sitting right next to Zayn. His skin felt nicely cold in contrast to Liam’s overheated body filled with alcohol. It was soothing. 

Winn looked at Zayn, “you know where he lives?”

Liam saw Zayn roll his eyes, but he smiled back saying, “Oh, I think I can find it.”

Liam yawned and leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder, too drunk to care. Surprisingly, Zayn didn’t do anything to stop him.  

“Yo, Niall! you got room for one more, man?

“Sure.”

Liam felt the seat next to him sink in and then the door shut.

“Oh, hi Liam,” Sophia’s high voice rang sharply in his ear even tho he was sure she just whispered it. 

Liam didn’t say anything, just kept his eyes closed and felt the car move along. 

Annoyed, he broke the silence, still speaking with his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “There are rules, you know?”

“Rules?” Sophia repeated back, obviously confused. 

“Rules.” Liam lifted his head, gingerly, and looked at her. She wasn’t as pretty in this light, or maybe just with this much alcohol. Funny, Liam thought it would’ve been the opposite. 

“What rules?” she asked again, getting annoyed now, Liam could see it. Her eyes were narrowing but Liam didn’t care.

“Seniors rule!” Louis shouted from the front, and Zayn and Niall laughed with him, but Liam was just staring back at Sophia, this girl who was single handedly responsible for ruining his perfect year. 

“You don’t go off and tell my best friend to ask me if I'll go with you if you don't plan on following through with the offer.” Liam folded his arms and suddenly felt nothing for her, nothing but anger. 

“I was going to.” Sophia said, her voice too lilted with alcohol for Liam to sense whether or not she was being sincere. He didn’t care.

“I was going to.” Liam repeated back, and he could see her now, how bland she was, how fake. Just like the rest of the school. 

“It's just that…” Sophia was stuttering now, and Liam could tell she felt bad, but it wasn’t for him, it was for herself. 

“He just…” Zayn interjected, and the other boys laughed again. 

“Oh shut up, Malik!” Sophia snapped, and all the boys, including Liam, jeered. Sophia turned in her seat and looked at Liam, and he looked back, doing his best to focus. “I don't know. I ... I fell in love.” 

Everyone in the car laughed. Liam actually wiped away a tear before he said, “so I heard.” And then suddenly he didn’t feel as drunk anymore. Cocking his head down to look at Sophia, he said, “High school love is for saps, Sophia, or haven't you heard? Now I'm left alone with the embarrassment and alienation of having to go stag to one of the biggest nights of our lives?” Liam huffed and sat back in seat, feeling defeated all over again. 

“Not very likely.” Sophia said, “I’m sure you’ll find someone. Maybe one of these fine boys here will take you, so you don’t have to go alone.”  _ Wow, was she always this annoying? _

“I might as well skip it.” Liam said, wondering why they hadn’t arrived at her house yet. 

“You? Skip your precious Centennial? There’s a higher chance of Nialler, Louis, and I being crowned Mr., Mr., and Mr. Timezone.”

More laughter ensued, Zayn’s the loudest, but this time Liam was left out.  

“Yuck it up, clowns.” Liam snapped, “and yeah, if you enjoy my humiliation, Monday at Time Zone should be a real party.”

“I'm sorry. Look, I …” Sophia was speaking to Liam again but Liam just ignored her. He was done. 

Awkward silence filled the car as Niall kept driving. 

“Hey, Niall, can you just drop me off here? My house is just beyond that gate, but if you drive up you’ll wake my parents.” 

“Sure thing, Soph,” Niall said as he parked the car. “Walk safe.”

“I will.” 

And then she was gone, the car door slammed without a goodbye and the car was quiet. Zayn spoke up first. “Well … that was harsh.”

“Totally,” Louis said.

“Girls are crazy,” Niall said.

“That’s why I swore them off years ago,” Zayn said, and Liam looked at him, thinking … but no. 

The rest of the drive was uneventful and mainly included how much better all the guys prefered Liam when he was drunk. Finally they pulled up outside Liam and Zayn’s houses and they got out; or rather, Zayn helped Liam out when Liam realized he couldn’t stand at all without assistance. 

“Later, Zayn,” Liam said, once Niall and Louis had driven off and Liam insisted he was fine, trying to break free from Zayn’s hold. But it was of no use. 

“Liam, wait, stop.” Zayn was holding him up, and suddenly he was holding Liam’s face. He had soft hands, and he was cupping Liam’s face, making him look at him. Liam tried to stand up and was successful for the most part, albeit a little wobbly. But Zayn still held his face. 

“If your mom's awake, Li, she's gonna see right through you. I'll sneak you through the back.”  _ Were Zayn’s eyes always this bright?  _ Maybe it was just the alcohol, but Liam found himself absently counting each one of Zayn’s pretty, long eyelashes. 

“What?” Liam said, and then he looked around, into his driveway. Empty. “Her car's not here. She's not home. I’ll … I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Zayn looked reluctant, and it seemed as if he was about to say something, but instead he shook his head. “Bye.”

“Bye Zayn. Goodnight. And … thank you”

“For what?” Zayn said, turning around on his front doorstep, looking really beautiful. Liam didn’t remember when he got beautiful, or if he was just noticing it now. He could never drink this much again if he was thinking that Zayn was beautiful. 

No.

But he had been so nice … and … 

“Just, for helping me out of the car and everything.” 

“Yeah, no problem, man.” Zayn said and then he raised a hand halfway and walked inside his house. 

Liam watched the empty doorstep for half a second and then snapped out of it and walked into his own house. Now more than ever he had to focus on what to do for the dance, and thinking about Zayn wasn’t going to help anything. 

Or was it?

  
  


***

 

Zayn collapsed on his bed. Well, so much for a night of moping. Watching Liam have a shit night did make him feel better, but it was almost unnerving. Liam was different, and he felt more like the kid Zayn had been best friends with all those years ago, and it was oddly … nice. But it was fleeting and Zayn needed to just forget it. 

Liam would never be that boy again. No matter how much Zayn missed him. 

 

***

 

“Take me to Centennial, Zayn.” Liam looked out his window and he could see Zayn from his open window. He was staring blearily at his phone then out the window over to Liam. 

“Liam? How'd you get this number?”

“I remembered it,” Liam said, still alcohol flowing through his veins but this was his last hope. “Take me?”

“You're still drunk.” Zayn’s condescending voice was resounding through Liam’s phone.

“I'm desperate.”

“Oh, well,” Zayn said, and Liam could hear his sardonic smirk. “When you put it that way.”

Liam scoffed. “You're not offended, Zayn, so don't pretend to be. My guess... you're intrigued.”

“I am?” Liam could see Zayn sitting up in his bed, his black hair pressed to his forehead. 

“Word's out, Harry dropped you.” 

“Yeah, well…” Zayn’s voice trailed off, and Liam knew he’d gotten it right.

“Well, you have a tiny idea how I feel.” 

“Yeah, Sophia dropped you for some other captain. Woe is you.”

“Look,” Liam said, and he knew he just had to get it out now and hope Zayn would understand. They weren’t friends anymore, but they had history. Liam had felt it out on the lawn and he knew Zayn had too … well he hoped, at least. 

“I know you probably don't give a damn about the Centennial or me, and that's fine, but starting Monday, I'm gonna be treated like the biggest loser ever. The same people dishing out fake sympathy will be laughing behind my back. Some of them will try to set me up out of pity, but I'll know every time I walk in a room and it gets suddenly quiet, they were just talking about my monumental failure.” Liam took a breath, “we can save each other from disgrace, Zayn.”

“Each other? What does this have to do with me?” There was a pause as Liam could hear Zayn putting the pieces together. Then Zayn continued, “What's in it for me?” his voice dripping with intrigue and something else that Liam couldn’t quite place in his drunk state.

“If you have to ask,” Liam said, looking at him through the window and raising an eyebrow, “you're not as smart as you think you are. You need to sleep on it, get back to me.” He winked. He actually winked at Zayn. 

Liam would never drink again. 

Liam hung up his phone and crashed onto his bed, hoping against hope Zayn would see how genius this plan was. 

Personal feelings aside it was perfect. Zayn could get into the In crowd and make Harry jealous and then Liam wouldn’t have to go alone to the dance and be humiliated. 

It was perfect. 

 

***

 

_ Hey, it's Harry. If you want me to get back to you, leave three ways that high school sucks.  _

_ *beep _ *

 

“There's the rampant homophobia, no pep rallies for the debate team, which leads to the greater issue, I'm sure, of the highly fascist nature of pep rallies in general, speeches, saluting banners. I think you see where I'm going with this. And finally, it sucks because when you break up with someone, you can't escape them, and it kills you to see them every day.” Zayn sighed deeply into the phone. “Harry, call me tonight.”

Zayn laid on his bed, phone pressed against his ear and he felt like he was dying. It had been over a week now since he’d been dumped but it felt like an eternity; he needed Harry to call him back, and he needed Liam to stop calling him. 

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

“Hey Zayn, your dad let me in.” Shit, it was Liam. Zayn groaned and covered his face with his pillow. 

“Get out.”

“No, not till you listen to me.” Liam said and he sat on the edge of Zayn’s bed. “Harry isn’t answering your phone calls is he? But you know what will get his attention? Me.” Liam gave him a blinding smile and Zayn just rolled his eyes.

“Excuse me?” Zayn said, sitting up and giving Liam what he hoped was a  _ are you fucking serious _ look. Liam was hot, of course, but it was ruined but his stupid polo shirts and wanna be perfect attitude. Zayn inwardly gagged. 

But ... he had a point. 

“Harry would never imagine you would  _ ever _ start hanging out with someone like me and it will get him jealous. Trust me.”

Zayn cocked his head. He was actually starting to listen to Liam, and that was worrying him. Liam hadn’t been in his bedroom since the 7th grade. This was all a little much. But this last week with no Harry and too much alcohol wasn’t good for him. 

He had to do something. 

Liam was a pretentious dickhead, regardless of his momentary moment of weakness the other night, but this might be just the thing to annoy Harry and get him jealous at the same time. 

“So, what’s your plan?”

“Well, we can't do this halfway.” Liam started, obviously excited that Zayn was actually going to listen to him. “You know, if we expect people to buy it, it's gotta feel real through and through.” Liam was looking at his shoes but Zayn suddenly felt his own breath catch in throat, just a tiny bit. What exactly was he agreeing to? Zayn and Liam had been close, too close, as kids, but now ...

But he just nodded back at the boy on the edge of his bed. “That makes sense.”

“If you really wanna get Harry back, it's gonna require some severe measures.” Liam said, and he was looking at him directly now, scrutinizing him. He could go from shy to mega confident superstar at the blink of an eye and Zayn was having trouble keeping up. 

“Define  _ severe,” _ Zayn was sitting up fully now, narrowing his eyes at Liam. 

“To start, you can't wear  _ anything _ you own.” Liam said looking around his room, obviously unimpressed, “especially if you’re going to be seen with me.”

“Probably not.” Zayn laughed, letting the insult roll off him. 

“And…” Liam paused, appraising Zayn, “we need to clean you up.”

“How up are we talking about?” Zayn pulled at his baggy grey shirt and scratched at his beard. 

“Listen, Zayn, to make an impact, you have to go to extremes.” Liam was staring at him like he was testing him, taunting him. And Zayn never backed down from a fight.

“Extremes?” Zayn looked at him nervously, but he was running out of ideas to get Harry back and at least this  _ was  _ an idea. 

“Well,” Liam continued to look at him, up and down, his cheeks going a little red, “you're - you’re not unattractive Zayn, far from it.” Liam choked at the last words a little, and Zayn just smirked back at him. “ _ But _ it’s as if you’re a model who’s been living on the streets for a year … so …“ Liam was looking down at his fingernails before looking back up at Zayn, a new glint in his eye. “Let me make you over?” 

Zayn paused for a minute, mainly just to annoy Liam. He wasn’t on board with the idea entirely, but in all honesty, he didn’t have any other ideas, so why the hell not? Plus he bet Liam would just bug him till he said yes anyways. 

“Let's do it.”


	2. The Scam

“Forever 21? Really?”

“Yes, really, now come on, let’s go.” Liam took Zayn’s hand and dragged him into the store; Zayn grumbled the whole way. Liam took him to the Men’s section and there was a lot of plaid and a lot of colors mixed with stacks of skinny jeans, shiny belts, and other shit Zayn was not interested in. The leather jackets were nice though. Maybe he’d let Liam buy him that. 

“Anything you like? Or do you just want me to pick some things out?” Liam looked around, way too happy for being at the mall, and then looked at Zayn.

“I mean … everything’s kinda awful except those jeans.” Zayn pointed to a pair of skinny black jeans. “And that black leather - fake leather - whatever, jacket over there.”   
Liam looked him up and down, looking as if he was trying to think if those would work for this new “look” they were going for. Zayn waited, and finally Liam said, “Ok, but try these on too.” 

He handed him a fist of shirts off a rack that Zayn would normally never touch, shirts with things like LET’S GO TO THE BEACH and OMG WEEKEND! and I HATE MONDAYS, as well as an assortment of plaid button ups and even, Zayn shuddered, _ polos _ .

Zayn held the pile of clothes awkwardly in his arms and just let Liam push him towards the dressing room. 

This better be fucking worth it. 

 

***

“Oh, hey Liam!” Liam turned around in the school hallway before homeroom and saw Louis walking up to him. They knew each other, if ever so casually, because Louis was the camera guy for the school news and Liam did the morning announcements, but they didn’t talk all that often. Nevertheless, Liam felt pleased at the greeting. 

“Oh, hey, Louis,” Liam greeted him back warmly.

“Look,” Louis began, and his face changed into something Liam couldn’t quite figure out, but he listened anyways. “I just want you to know that I know you're screwed.” 

_ Ahhh there it was, the pity party brigade has started.  _

Liam just nodded, giving a forced smile as Louis continued. “About the dance, I mean. And, um, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that if it comes down to panic time and you still don't have a date, and you're, like, really desperate, well, I'd take you. I'd be honored.”

“Oh, that's sweet, Louis,” Liam said, and he was taken aback a bit by his offer, but Louis seemed oddly sincere. Liam wondered if this was a rouse to just to make fun of him, but that didn’t matter anymore. Liam smiled and continued, “but, well, when Zayn and I got out of the car the other night, we kind of decided we'd go together.” 

The look on Louis’ face was priceless. “Zayn? My Zayn?” 

Right on cue, Zayn walked into the school and towards the two of the them. Liam sucked in a breath. Zayn looked good, like  _ really  _ good. They had gotten has hair cut the day before and now it was shaved on the sides with a perfect fade, and his hair on top was styled in a gorgeous quiff. Liam was surprised that Zayn even knew what a quiff was, let alone how to do it himself. Liam looked him up and down and took in his tight, dark blue button-up, his black skinny jeans, checkered vans, and that goddam leather jacket he couldn’t let go of.  _ Money well spent, Payne. _ Zayn wasn’t wearing polos or khakis, but this was stunning and Liam could definitely be ok with being seen with  _ this _ Zayn Malik. 

Louis, on the other hand was not impressed. He buckled over with laughter, hands on his knees, as Zayn came up to them. Liam thought Zayn looked incredible, even if a part of him didn’t want to admit it, but Zayn was shaking his head at Louis now, biting his cheek as he accepted the teasing as if he deserved it.. 

Finally Zayn put up a hand and said, “I got it, Lou, ok?” rolling his eyes when his friend didn’t stop.

“Hey, this is funnier than you dressing up for last year's Junior Miss Pageant, man.”

“Fuck off, Louis, he looks great, and just because you’ve never wanted to look nice doesn’t mean you have to be jealous,” Liam said, smirking. 

“Oh I’m not jealous,  _ I promise,”  _ Louis said, and then turning to Zayn. “Wow, that hair is … I didn’t know hair could get that high, man.”

“Shove off,” Zayn said, but Louis didn’t seem to care. 

Smiling at them both as he walked off to his homeroom, he said, “Hey, so, Liam, remember what I said. I'm serious. If you want.” Liam just smiled at him and rolled his eyes. He knew Louis wasn’t trying to be mean, but he was nervous that this was gonna make Zayn run when they had already come so far.

“Well, this is real convincing,” Zayn said, looking at Liam. “I'm a walking punch line. Thanks.”

“But who gets the last laugh?” Liam said, grinning, and Zayn shrugged, looking unconvinced. “See you after school,  _ hun _ .” Liam touched his cheek lightly, and then left for homeroom. 

 

***

 

“Are you going to explain this to me?” Niall said to Zayn as they walked out of school, their last class finally over.

“Explain what?” Zayn said, ignoring the obvious.

“This,” Niall pointed at Zayn’s clothes and hair, obviously not impressed. “What are you trying to pull?”

“Nothing.” Zayn tried to shrug him off as they walked towards his car, but Niall was persistent, not leaving Zayn’s side.

“It's a big-ass mistake.”

“I thought it would make Harry come back, ok? Are you happy now?” Zayn was embarrassed at the admission and felt even worse when he saw the look on Niall’s face. Maybe Zayn was an idiot for trusting Liam. 

“Seriously?” Niall asked incredulously. “How?”

“Can you think of anything that would make Harry freak out more than me with Mister School Spirit Liam Payne?”

“So that’s what you’re doing?” Niall said, raising his eyebrow. 

“You know, to make an impact,” Zayn said, choosing his words carefully and echoing Liam from a few days ago, “you have to go to extremes.” 

They turned the corner into the parking lot and ran right into Harry and some of his friends. They were lounging on the sidewalk and on top of Harry’s car, all giving Zayn once-overs and snickering to each other. Zayn was stiff, knowing the tirade of judgement headed his way, but he held his ground. This was payback.

“Did I just hear something about extremes?” Harry said, cocking his head.

“It's real extreme, alright.” Nick said, and Zayn recognized him from an ALF or PETA seminar Harry had dragged him to a few weeks ago. He definitely wasn’t in high school, but that didn’t seem to stop him from wanting to hang out with Harry. A spark of jealousy coursed through Zayn’s body as thoughts whirred in his mind - Nick and Harry were probably fucking, because why else would a guy like Nick come to their school? Yeah, they were definitely fucking. Zayn was going to be sick. 

Harry got up from where he’d been sitting and walked away from the group, looking at Zayn with those piercing green eyes. “Why'd you do it?” Harry seemed to be looking into Zayn’s soul and he couldn’t do it. Couldn’t let him in again. Zayn already felt himself falling into those eyes, so he looked away, keeping himself in check. 

“Time for a change,” Zayn said, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his face away. It was like Harry was a fucking witch, and if Zayn kept eye contact for too long, his beautiful curls, soft skin, and mesmerizing eyes would cast a spell and hook him in even more than he already was. He needed to keep Harry at a distance for now and act like he didn’t care.

It was a scam, after all, and if this was going to work, he had to commit. 

“It's not you,” Harry said, his voice low, like it was only for Zayn to hear. He could feel his heart melting - he had  _ missed  _ Harry so much. 

“Who knows who I am?” Zayn shot back, not willing to give in. 

“I do.” Harry took Zayn’s hand in his, but Zayn couldn’t do it. As soon as he felt the contact, he moved his hand away. Harry was obviously wounded. He took a step back from Zayn and crossed his arms. “Don't let Liam Payne change you.”

“I'll be alright.” Zayn said, giving a fake half smile, trying to show that he didn’t care what Harry thought, even though all was for this stupid boy standing in front of him, the one he couldn’t stop thinking about. 

“Yeah, sure,” Harry said, offering up a half shrug before walking back to Nick and the others, who were still snickering behind their hands.

Niall, who had been respectfully quiet this whole time, followed Zayn to his own car once he saw that Harry had left. They pretty much pretended it hadn’t happened, and Zayn was grateful.

_ This better be worth it.  _

 

_ *** _

“Look, we're going to that.” Liam nudged Zayn during homeroom, pointing to the TV. It was playing one of his basketballs games and then cutoff to a pep rally from earlier that year. 

“A pep rally?” Zayn asked, his face grimacing with obvious discomfort at the idea. “That wasn't part of the arrangement.” 

“A necessary evil, Zayn,” Liam said. He had to hold his ground. “We have to look chummy, remember?” Liam looked pointed at him whispering so their teacher wouldn’t hear. “We're in this together. From my point of view, it's okay to look like I'm going to the dance with a friend. It's not okay to look like I paid a guy to take me.” Liam and Zayn hadn’t officially said they were going to act like boyfriends, so Liam didn’t want to push it, even though that would be more ideal. Just for this situation, of course. 

“I could be getting paid?” Zayn said laughing under his breath, and Liam just shoved him. 

 

The pep rally was amazing. He walked in with Zayn, found Winn quickly, who was waving at them (Liam definitely noticed him eyeing Zayn approvingly) and joined him on the bleachers. Liam was so proud of his school, and the turnout today was fantastic. The basketball court was covered with orange streamers, food and drink tables laid out perfectly, just as it should be. The glee club, cheerleaders, and dancers were all on the sides of the court, waiting for their turn to perform, while everyone else, including the players, got to enjoy the festivities from the bleachers. Principal Corden was in the center of the court, microphone in hand and was welcoming everyone, starting the cheers of “Go Tigers Go!”, the room buzzing with excitement. 

Liam beamed at Zayn;he was completely in his element. He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t excited to be able to share this Zayn. They used to share so much as kids, what they liked and disliked, which Avenger was the best, if they could hide away when their parents were arguing … and now they’d missed so much of each other’s lives, and even though they were so different now and Liam hated the new Zayn, he still missed him. 

Liam introduced Zayn and Winn and they all watched and cheered together, or mainly, Winn and Zayn watched Liam cheer with the rest of the school. Winn may be his best friend, but he wasn’t that big on pep. Winn was more of a silent supporter; Liam still didn’t really understand him. He acted like he disliked school spirit and being popular, but he was still at every party and game and event. Maybe popularity was worth it. 

“So, how does it compare?” Liam touched Zayn’s arm to get his attention, and Zayn had to lean in so he could hear the other boy, the noise in the arena almost deafening. 

“To what?” Zayn practically yelled back.

“Protests, clove cigarettes, bongos … whatever it is you beatniks do.” Zayn actually laughed as Liam made banging drum motions with his hand. Zayn had a great smile. 

“We prefer ‘disaffected youth’.” Zayn said in his ear, and then made a mock attempt at a cheer with the rest of the school, and Liam grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. 

“More pep!” Liam said, raising Zayn’s arms and he just let Liam wave his hands in the air while rolling his eyes. 

“The monopoly on pep is definitely held by Time Zone's status whores,” Zayn said, dropping his arms and pointed to those surrounding them.

“We prefer socially non-retarded.” Liam said, winking again. God, what the fuck was it about Zayn Malik that made him suddenly start winking? He would’ve felt embarrassed, but Zayn just smiled back and suddenly broke out in a cheer with the rest. Fake pep, but pep nonetheless.

“Go! Fight! Win!”

They grinned together, and then the cheerleaders took center court. 

“Whoo!” Liam cheered, but then his eyes landed on Sophia, and he felt sick. Zayn noticed. 

“You ok?” He asked, concern written all over his face, and he looked like he was 10 years old again, asking Liam if he was ok after he fell off his skateboard the first time Zayn tried to teach him. 

“Yes, it’s just … I’m fine.” Liam brushed it off. He was fine. 

The girls danced and then left, thankfully quickly, and then Zayn was talking to him again.  

“I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?” 

“No, but thanks,” Liam smiled at him. It was actually thoughtful of him. 

Winn leaned over Liam and put in his order with no hesitation. “Pellegrino. With a twist.” Zayn just smirked, giving Liam a look, and nodded, walking down to the drink stand.

“All right, spill.” Winn said, once Zayn was out of earshot.

“Spill what?” Liam feigned ignorance as he watched the Glee Club take the center now. Winn rolled his eyes at him, obviously not buying it at all. 

“It's cute and all, making nice with your neighbor, but you're taking it way above and beyond.” 

“Above and beyond what?” Liam looked at his friend pointedly, but Winn just shrugged instead

“The boy cleans up nicely,” Winn said, almost annoyed with that fact, but Liam was so proud of himself for unleashing hot Zayn he just grinned back.

“Pretty shocking, huh?” 

“Maybe. Or maybe you haven't given up.” Winn said, and he looked from Liam to the sidelines. 

“Given up?” Liam followed his gaze, confused, until he saw Sophia.

“A perfect night with a dream date.” 

“Sophia?” Liam said, scoffing. “Over it.” And he was, or at least he wanted to be.  

“So, this Zayn Malik thing … he's just this good friend we never knew you had?” Winn asked, prying, trying to get something out of Liam, but Liam didn’t budge. 

“Right.” Liam said, smiling back. 

“Who knows? Maybe more.” Winn said, and Liam wasn’t able to respond with a firm  _ no,  _ because Zayn was coming back and chatting animatedly with Michael and Luke, Liam’s fellow teammates.

“How can you be against the designated hitter? Do you wanna see Cecil Fielder gunning for his 120th RBI or some fast-ass relief pitcher swinging at air?” Michael said to Zayn, but Zayn just smiled back, shaking his head.

“I think Fielder is a perfect example … a past-his-prime power hitter in the twilight of his career using up a roster spot.” 

Liam had no idea Zayn knew sports this well. It was kind of ... hot. 

“You know what? Someday that's gonna be Griffey. And I would rather see Junior at 40 than some Jim Bob who made it to the show because of an expansion.” Michael said, turning to Luke as if to try and get him on his side, but Luke was just shaking his head. 

“That's very nostalgic, but it comes down to one simple issue … purity of the game,” Zayn said, turning to both of them. 

“Exactly. I've been trying to tell you that, man.” Luke said to Michael, then looking at Zayn with a nod. “If you can't hack it, get out of the game, right?” Luke and Michael went back to their seats a few seats behind them, nodding a greeting at Liam, and Zayn handed Winn his drink, sitting back down next to Liam. 

It was odd, but actually really fucking cool, to see Zayn interacting with his friends, talking about sports and shit, and Liam felt like this was how they were supposed to be. Liam instinctively linked their arms, and Zayn just looked at him, not stopping him but obviously needing an explanation. 

“Just go with it,” Liam whispered in his ear, and he squeezed his thigh lightly. Zayn just smirked back. 

Maybe Liam could get people to think they were dating, because let’s be honest, having a real date to the Centennial would be much more ideal. It was hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, he and Zayn had barely been on speaking terms, and now they were … well, whatever they were.

The pep rally continued with more cheering and dancing and then it was over, as the P.A. Announcer boomed “Don’t forget the Tigers next Playoff game is Friday. Go Tigers!” 

Everyone, including Zayn, cheered. 

As they left the arena, saying bye to Winn, Liam looked at Zayn, proud. 

“Masterful,” he said, and he was actually impressed with how far Zayn was willing to go. Liam had said extremes, but he honestly didn’t think Zayn was gonna go this hard. 

“What?” Zayn said.

“You really had me going in there."Go! Fight! Win!’ I about choked. I bow down to the king of scams.” Liam mock bowed to Zayn, and they were both laughing.

“I'd like to thank the Academy. Thank you. Thank you.”

Liam walked Zayn to his car and let out a low whistle.

“Bad-ass ride, Zayn.” Liam said, fawning. 

“Yeah, every time Halley's Comet flies, my dad lets me take it out of the garage. I had to leave a spleen on deposit.” Zayn chuckled, leaning on the hood of his gorgeous vintage red convertible. 

“Well, if Winn sees it,” Liam said, lightly dragging his fingers across the glossy paint, “he’s  gonna wanna jump you.”

“Yeah, what's the deal with that guy?” Zayn said, giving Liam a curious look. “Word on the street is he sleeps in a casket.”

"Word on the street?” Liam mimicked, laughing.

“Yeah, the guy is evil,” Zayn said, crossing his arms, but a smirk still played across his lips. 

“Evil's a bit strong,” Liam said, defending his friend, but honestly he understood why everyone thought this about him. “Limited bullshit tolerance is a better way of putting it.” 

“Well, I don’t get him, but he’s your friend, not mine.” Zayn said, and Liam suddenly realized that he and Zayn were just talking together, no one was around, no part to be played. He probably needed to leave. They hadn’t talked this much in years, and even though it felt natural, it was kind of unnerving. 

They said goodbye, which consisted of an awkward half wave from Zayn and a nod of the head from Liam. As Liam drove home, a small part of his brain felt like Zayn was actually the missing ingredient to his perfect year, and that Liam had it all wrong for a long time.

He pushed the thought away. 

This was all a scam. Nothing more. 

The next morning at school, one of Liam’s classmates asked Liam if Zayn was his boyfriend, because she saw them at the pep rally and in the parking lot together. Liam assured her they were just next door neighbors, but he grinned internally, very happy because this meant that his plan was working. 

 

***

 

“My brothers!” Zayn spotted Niall and Louis in the hallway and walked over to them as the end of school bell rang. 

“Oh, look, Niall,” Louis said, looking at him Zayn and smirking, “it's Ken doll.”

“Yeah,” said Niall, “aren't you losing reputation points just being this close to us?” He was obviously annoyed too, but Zayn just laughed.

“Hey, guys, I'm pulling off the biggest scam of all time, and I'm catching shit?” Zayn put his arms around them as they groaned. “Don't you see? I've entered into their world.” Zayn gave them a meaningful look and they both rolled their eyes at him. 

“Ooh, did you leave bread crumbs?” Louis asked.

“Glow in the dark.” Zayn winked back, he was about to head out to his car when Louis stopped him.

“Hey, tonight, the Electrocutes are at the Pit.” 

“Yeah,” Zayn remembered, they were this underground all girl punk rock band that Louis was trying to get the Centennial committee to book for the ball, “I'll be there … wait ...” 

_ Fuck,  _ he promised Liam he would go to dinner with him and his crew tonight. 

“I told Liam that …”

“Yeah, it's a scam, alright,” Niall said, looking disappointed. “But who's scamming who?”

“Whom,” Zayn corrected. 

“Whatever, man,” Niall folded his arms, and Zayn could tell he was over this charade already, which sucked, cause he had only just begun, and it was working brilliantly. God, what he was willing to do to try and get Harry back.

“Think about it, Zayn,” Louis said, trying to sound rational. “You have all the duties of a boyfriend and none of the perks.” Louis paused for a moment. “You're not getting any perks, are you?” 

“Hey, Zee,” a voice called from behind them, and Zayn saw Luke, fully decked out in his letterman jacket, arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Jade. “You're coming tonight, right, man?”

“Oh, yeah, we'll be there,” Zayn said, a big smile pushed on his face. 

“All right, man!” Luke high fived him and then walked outside, leaving Niall and Louis looking at Zayn with disgusted looks on their faces.

“Zee?” Niall grimaced.

“He really has entered their world.” Louis said to Niall shaking his head, as if Zayn wasn’t there. Zayn just rolled his eyes at them and said bye, leaving his two friends alone and looking thoroughly put out in the hallway. 

 

***

 

_ “Order number nine is up. Number nine. Number nine.” _

Liam and Zayn were sat with Winn, Luke, Jade, Michael, Sophia, and Brad at an outside picnic table, waiting for their  food to arrive. Liam was aware that Zayn knew his friends, but that they were pretty much all the people that Zayn usually avoided like the plague. Yet here he was, willingly breaking bread with them; Liam would need to thank him. And maybe after this, Zayn would see that his world isn’t so bad after all.  

Liam was just a little shocked when he saw Sophia show up with  _ Brad _ , but he was here with Zayn now, he could do this. This was all for appearance, anyways. 

“Can you believe that the assistant manager of our basketball team actually has his own Doctor Who website?” Luke said, shovelling french fries into his mouth, “and he invited me over to his house to check it out.”

“His name's Niall,” Zayn said, and Liam looked over at him quickly.

“What?” Luke said.

“Oh, you know, man,” Sophia said, “Designated Niall.”

“Right,” Luke said, “the safe ride guy, right?

“No, it's not Designated Niall,” Zayn said, and Liam could hear the annoyance in his voice, plain as day. “It's Niall. No ‘designated.’ Just Niall.” The table was tense, Liam’s friends were all trying to hide their laughter while Zayn was obviously upset. This was not how this was supposed to go. 

“All right, plain Dave it is,” Luke said, rolling his eyes a bit. 

“Zayn, I left my wallet in the car.” Liam nudged him.

“Huh,” Zayn looked over at him, his eyes burning, then he softened. “What?”

“Help me find it?” Liam got up, taking Zayn by the hand and heading for the car, pulling Zayn along. Liam could hear his friends laughing as they went. 

“So, what was that about, huh?” Liam said, once they were out of earshot. Zayn just leaned against the car, obviously still pissed. 

“Niall probably saved half their lives, and they're making fun of him.” 

“Typical.” Liam scoffed.

“Typical of what?” Zayn stood up straight, looking at Liam again. 

“Is this more "us/them" rhetoric?” Liam folded his arms, not taking the bait. He wasn’t going to get into Zayn’s face. 

“Well, if the tiara fits…” Zayn said, half throwing his hands up like he had made his point. 

“Come on, Zayn,” Liam said, taking a small, non confrontational step towards him. “Can you honestly tell me you've never made fun of those people over there?”

“No, that's different.”

“How?” 

“Think about it,” Zayn was looking at Liam, his long lashes blinking up at him. “We laugh when it's the boss or the debutante who slipped on a banana peel, not Tiny Tim.” 

“Oh,” Liam laughed, surprised, “so you're calling Niall ‘Tiny Tim’?”

“Don't do that.” Zayn actually looked upset now. 

“It's okay for you to put him down.” Liam said, pushing back now. 

“I don't need this, not from you,” Zayn said, shoving his hands in his pockets, and he looked … disappointed? “You're better than this.”

“What makes you say that?” Liam took a step back, looking over at the table of friends he’d left. They were all still eating and talking, laughter reaching them in the parking lot.

“Fifth grade…?” Zayn started, “the first year the teachers started making us write Valentines to each other.” 

“Yeah?” Liam listened now, curious to see where this was going. 

“Niall got one card.” Zayn said, standing up straight to meet Liam’s height. It was odd because they were so different, but practically the same height. "It said  _ I'm bananas about you. Love, Liam." _

“How do you remember that?” Liam bit his lip, shuffling his feet, but then finally looking back up at Zayn. So much had changed and Zayn acted like he didn’t care about anything, and yet he remembered that small moment of kindness from him. 

“I just do.” Zayn said, and then he turned his back on Liam, heading to his own car. “I'm out of here.”

“Don't.” Liam reached instinctively for his hand, stopping him. “Look, if you leave mad, it sets us back.” 

“It doesn't set me back. Don't know how I got myself into this.” Zayn pulled his hand out Liam’s. “So far, the payback's been minimal. It's all about you…” and he pointed back to the table. “Your friends and your turf.”

“My turf?” 

“Liam, come on.”

“Okay,” Liam sighed, admitting defeat. Zayn was right. Liam hadn’t really been taking him into account during all of this. “You're right.”

This simple sentence made Zayn’s whole face soften, and it was annoyingly beautiful. When they were kids, Liam used to be so jealous of him because Zayn had always been pretty, while Liam had been chubby and awkward. When Liam had confided these fears to Zayn, Zayn had just smiled at him and whispered in his ear, “ _ You’re beautiful to me, Li.”  _

“First, come back,” Liam said, taking both of Zayn’s hands in his, nodding his head to patio. “Be the charmer we both know you can be. And then we'll go wherever you wanna go.”

“Wherever I want?” Zayn said, and when Liam nodded, Zayn squeezed his hands back and walked back to the table with Liam, still holding his hand. 

 

***

 

Zayn took Liam to the Pit, leading him inside, the music blaring and people bustling around him. Despite this being the opposite of Liam’s scene, he was smiling and acting like he was up for anything. Well, I guess they don’t call him Liam Spirit Payne for nothing. 

The Electrocutes were playing and Liam was dancing to them where he stood, and Zayn just had to laugh. Liam could be dumb and quite the typical jock, but he was genuinely good spirited; maybe that’s why he annoyed him so much. Zayn nudged his arm and lead him to where Niall and Louis were sitting, along with some of his and Harry’s mutual friends. 

“Liz, Drena, you know Liam?”

“Yeah, from the slumber party last weekend?” Liz said, and both girls laughed, but Liam just played along good-naturedly.

“We painted each other's toenails, it was amazing.” 

Zayn couldn’t hide the smirk on his face, but the girls didn’t think it was funny. 

“Look, why don't you girls just…” Louis said, but he was cut off by Liam.

“And then we played Truth or Dare, remember? You two admitted liking Justin Bieber

before the record went platinum.” 

“I never liked Justin-” Liz said, giving Liam a look of abject disgust, but then Drena cut her off. 

“You did, too.” 

“So where's Harry?” Zayn interjected, trying to reign things back in before a real catfight broke out. Liam looked like he was having too much.

Liz shrugged at him. “He'll probably be by later.” 

Zayn sighed and took a seat next to Louis, but then Louis stood up at walked over to Liam. 

“Hey, Liam,” he said. “Wanna dance?” 

Zayn watched as Liam nodded and they went off to dance. Zayn knew they were psuedo chummy, Louis being the camera guy and everything, but he didn’t think they were  _ that _ close. Zayn cricked his neck. He should be dancing with Liam. That was whole reason they were doing this stupid thing, and if Harry was going to be stopping by soon, then he needed to make sure that he saw them together. 

Zayn stood up and joined Liam on the dance floor. He wasn’t the best dancer, but he could still have a good time, and as he walked up to Liam, whose eyes were shining with excitement, he didn’t care how good or bad he was. 

The three of them danced together and it was fun. Zayn hated to admit that he was having fun with Liam Payne, but it was true. Liam had always been able to make him happy when they were younger -  _ no one can make you smile like Liam can, mera bacha,  _ his mother used to tell him - and it was strange to experience this now, but Zayn’s heart was beating just that much faster … as if it had been waiting for Liam to come home to him after all these years. 

A few songs later, Zayn was beat and Liam was breathing heavy as well. Zayn leaned in, hand on his waist to get his attention and said in Liam’s ear over the din of the music, “Something to drink?”

Liam moved his mouth to Zayn’s ear and said, “Water.” Zayn nodded, and then realized how close they were. He shook his head and walked over to the bar, and he was so lost in his own thoughts -  _ was Liam always this hot? -  _ that he ran into someone. 

“Zayn,” Harry was right in front of him, his low voice surrounding him. “I didn't expect to see you here.”

“I come here a lot.” Zayn swallowed, trying to act normal as he tucked a piece of hair that had fallen out of his quiff behind his ear nervously.

“Not lately.” Harry raised his eyebrows at him, making it plain that he knew Zayn had been hanging out with Liam and his crowd.

“Hey.” Suddenly, Nick, that ALF guy, was behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and kissed his cheek, handing him a drink. “There you go.”

Zayn was going to be sick. 

“Zayn, this is Nick,” Harry said, biting his lip, and having the decency to look slightly uncomfortable, but just slightly.  

“How’re you doing?” Zayn gave his best fake smile to Nick, who greeted him back before going back to their table. 

“I didn't expect you to fall in love.” Zayn said and he felt like his heart was breaking, but slowly. Had he been stupid to try and do this whole scam just to win Harry back? Had this pushed Harry even further away, or was Harry not even worth his time, if he could jump from one guy to the next so quickly

“I didn't expect you to fall into the Gap.” 

  
***

 

Zayn had been gone a long time, so Liam nodded as Louis left the dance floor and went to go look for him. Maybe the drink line was long, and if anything they could wait together. This was Zayn’s turf - maybe they needed to act more coupley here for his sake too. 

Suddenly Liam spotted him, and his stomach flipped. 

Zayn was talking to Harry, and some other guy that was obviously Harry’s new boyfriend. Liam could tell by the way he had his arms all over him.  _ Fuck.  _ Zayn looked like a deer caught in the headlights, just standing there, and Harry … he looked so pretentious. Zayn, on the other hand, he looked so much younger like this, standing there with a broken heart, and Liam’s heart ached for him. He hadn’t felt pain for Zayn in a long time, not since …

No. This was different, because this time Liam could help. 

Liam smiled to himself and made a quick decision. He could do this. He walked confidently over to Zayn, past the bustling crowd, and it was as if time was stopping in Liam’s head; or maybe, rewinding … He remembered all the times he and Zayn curled up together in their sleeping bags in the treehouse, how they told each other everything, how Zayn was the first boy Liam ever kissed … and that he had been Zayn’s first kiss as well. They never talked about that, not now, not after everything, but Liam would always remember. He would always miss it, what could have been, even if he didn’t want to. Even if Liam didn’t even like who Zayn was now. But was that still true? Liam could not honestly say that he felt the same way about Zayn he had a few weeks ago. This whole pretending charade was starting to backfire on him, hard. And Zayn … Zayn was still the same boy, just older, and maybe a little stronger, and more guarded. Liam couldn’t blame him for not being excited about everything like Liam was. They were different people with different lives … very different … and Liam had been punishing him, unintentionally, but still punishing. He saw it now. 

Liam had fucked up, fucked up so bad, and even if Zayn didn’t want him or like him back -  _ was he really admitting to having feelings for Zayn Malik?? -  _ he could at least help him in this moment. 

Liam approached Zayn and, without even glancing over at Harry, he wrapped his arms around his neck. “There you are, babe, I was looking for you,” he said, acting like the perfect, concerned boyfriend, but as Liam’s arms dropped from around Zayn’s neck their eyes locked for a fraction of a second. Liam felt like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to feel this way - he wanted to run away - but at the same time he felt like he was meant to be here, as if looking into Zayn’s gorgeous honey brown eyes was like coming home. Liam’s hands were cupping Zayn’s face now. He wasn’t sure how they got there, but now that he was touching Zayn’s face, he never ever wanted to let go … and he was so warm. They were so close, and Liam felt the air leave his lungs again. Liam’s thumb absently dragged across Zayn’s full bottom lip, and he licked his own. Liam flicked his eyes up to Zayn’s again and saw that his eyes were dark now, pupils wide and burning. Or maybe that was his imagination. 

Without thinking anymore, Liam leaned forward just a fraction and kissed him. Liam sighed, melting into him. Zayn’s lips were so soft and wet, and it took him a moment to realize what was happening, but soon enough, Zayn was kissing Liam back. Actually kissing him back. Liam didn’t understand what was happening in his brain, or what Zayn was thinking, he just knew that Zayn’s thin, strong hands were on his waist and Liam was running his own hands through Zayn’s hair, trying to bring him that much closer. Zayn tasted good, sweet and cold like he had just had a glass of ice water. The sensations were overwhelming but Liam nudged forward more, needing whatever Zayn was willing to give him, turning his head just so and opened his mouth instinctively. Liam wondered for a moment if he had gone too far, but then Zayn’s tongue was in his mouth and Liam felt his stomach flip again. 

Zayn was such a good kisser. Holy fuck, and a small part of Liam’s brain, (and most of his dick) thought that this had to mean more to Zayn too. That no way could Zayn kiss him like this and have nothing behind it. No one was that good of an actor … he hoped. 

Right as Liam was starting to memorize the feel Zayn’s lips against his, how his tongue licked into him, how they breathed together, Liam heard an annoyed cough from behind him. Dazed, Liam broke away, looking at Zayn’s flushed and slightly wrecked face for only a moment before turning around. Harry was staring at them, arms folded, with a look of obvious judgement on his face.

“Oh, hey, Harry,” Liam beamed at him, acting as if he just noticed he was there.

“Get a room,” Harry said, rolling his eyes and walking away from them. 

Zayn turned to Liam, his eyes bright. Liam liked how messed up his hair was. Maybe Liam could think of an excuse to kiss him again, make his hair look even better as he tugged at it between his legs. 

“Masterful.”

“Huh?” Liam looked at Zayn confused, coming back from his fantasy. 

“I guess now _ I  _ should bow down to the King of scams.” Zayn said and Liam got it. His stomach dropped to the floor. 

 

It was just scam. Of course it was. 

 

Liam parked his car in his driveway and left the engine on. He had so much he wanted to say, but he had no idea how. There was no way Liam could talk about what he felt, or what he might have felt, or what he maybe wanted to feel more of … but he could apologize. They could never go forward if they didn’t go back first. 

“You know, I still have the letter you wrote me in seventh grade.” Liam said, hands on the steering will, not looking at Zayn. He was nervous. 

“Burn it.” Zayn said, laughing, Liam could hear him unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“You said…” Liam closed his eyes trying to remember, “you said you hated me, and there was something in there about how the only way you'd ever touch me again was if you came down with leprosy.” Liam smiled at the memory, but it was a small smile. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Zayn rubbed his face, looking embarrassed, but Liam put a hand on his thigh. 

“Don't be.” Liam said, looking up at Zayn, and he looked just as nervous as Liam felt. But he had to say this, he had to get the words out. “I deserved it. I'm the one who should be sorry … Zayn, I - when your mom got sick …”

“Please, Liam, let's not do this.” Zayn was shaking his head, looking away, but Liam pushed on anyway. 

“I want to. I've wanted to say this for five years now.” Liam took off his seatbelt and fully turned to face Zayn now. Zayn wasn’t leaving - he was looking down at his hands, but Liam put a hand under his chin, lifting his eyes up. “When your mom got sick, I couldn't bear to go over to your house. It was too hard. I was too scared.” Liam’s thumb stroked lightly at Zayn’s cheekbones with his words, hoping his soothing touch would help the sting of his words. Liam could see Zayn’s eyes already starting to glass over. They didn’t do this. They didn’t talk like this, about this … but they had to. 

Liam continued, “I just wanted to cry all the time, every time I saw her, every time I saw you. Even when we were together, you wouldn't say anything. you'd just sit there. So, when you started wigging out in school, skipping, pulling the fire alarms, I just acted like I didn't know you.” As the words fell out of his mouth Liam felt so disgusted with himself. Like saying them out loud made them real. No wonder Zayn hated him. But Zayn wasn’t moving away, he was moving closer, and Liam saw a single tear fall beautifully down his face. 

“Well … I'm over it now.” Zayn’s face was sad but surprisingly open, Liam didn’t know what else to say so he said nothing. His hand was still on Zayn’s face, and all he wanted to do was kiss him again, but that wasn’t in the rules. No one was around. There was no game to be played here in Liam’s car all alone. 

“Liam, I …” Zayn started, but nothing else came out. They were suspended in time and everything inside Liam was screaming for him to move forward. To touch Zayn, comfort him, kiss him, hold him, make him feel all the love that Liam had taken away, that the world hadn’t given him; everything that he deserved and more.

This was an us vs them situation, Liam could see it now. When Zayn’s mom passed, Liam decided to leave his “us” with Zayn and become a ”them”. How could Zayn ever forgive him?

Liam, still miraculously cupping Zayn’s face, leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’m so sorry Zayn …” Liam whispered. He felt his heart break at all the pain he had held back, and all the hurt he had caused his best friend.

“We were kids, Liam … just kids, babe,” Zayn brought his hand up and held onto Liam’s wrist, his fingers stroking his skin lightly, reinforcing what his words were saying. Liam saw the word  _ babe _ roll off Zayn’s tongue and it burned inside him. 

“But I left you …” Liam said, his voice breaking. 

“But you’re here now.” Zayn said softly, and Liam could feel Zayn’s warm breath on his face. “We’re different people now, Liam.” 

Liam looked up at him, dropping his hands in his lap, trying to understand. “You think we’re too different?”

“No, I didn’t say that,” Zayn said, and now he was the one holding Liam’s face. This was all so intimate and so soon, Liam’s head was swimming and he couldn’t think properly, not with Zayn so close. 

“Do you forgive me, Zayn?” 

“I do,” Zayn said. “It’s in the past … neither of us can change anything. It was shit … you were shit, everything was shit. But it’s over now.”

“Ok then.”

Liam didn’t push Zayn any further and even though he wanted so much more he had to be grateful with Zayn accepting his apology. And he was. 

Silently they got out of the car. Liam walked past Zayn towards his own front door and stopped. “Well, night.” There was a moment, a fraction of a second where Liam thought he saw Zayn lean into him. But he must’ve imagine it. 

“Yeah, G’night, Liam”, Zayn said.

Liam sighed and walked into his house, closing the door and leaning up against it. He shut his eyes and immediately remembered their kiss. No matter how much Liam wanted to believe what they were doing was a scam, a set up, all pretend … it didn’t feel that way anymore, at least not to him. 

Liam licked his lips, remembering. He had been wasting time on silly girls and stuck up boys when Zayn Malik had been here this whole time. But Liam didn’t even know if Zayn felt anything for him at all. Their kiss was just to get Harry jealous, and Liam couldn’t risk putting himself out there.  Not now, not this soon. They were just becoming friends again. He couldn’t risk it. 

Liam was jerked out of his own thoughts when he felt a light knock at the door. Liam’s eyes flew open. He opened the door a crack and Zayn was there, his face so close to Liam’s, and Liam almost didn’t hear what he was saying, he was so mesmerized. Did Zayn come back for him? 

“You forgot your jacket.” Zayn said, handing him his letterman jacket he had let Zayn wear earlier. 

“Oh. Thanks.” Liam took it back, their fingers brushing. “I was gonna let you hang on to it actually, have you wear it to the party. Really solidify this “Zayn and Liam are an Item” thing we’re trying to sell.

“I think you sold it pretty well tonight, mate,” Zayn said leaning up against the doorway biting his lip.

Liam marvelled at how they could be so serious just minutes ago and yet now they were joking, flirting even. But Liam wanted to keep Zayn here as long as he could, so he wasn’t complaining. 

“Me? If I remember correctly I was not working alone, Mr. Malik.”

“Huh,” Zayn smirked, “now that I think about it, I think I might have had a hand in it.”

“Ahh, now it’s coming to back to you. Am I that bad of a kisser you forgot so quickly?” Liam looked fake put-out but a part of him was gauging Zayn’s reaction. 

“Definitely not,” Zayn said, grinning up at Liam, “but you did spring it on me. Barely had time to register what had happened.”

“Oh I’m  _ so _ sorry,” Liam said, putting a hand on his chest in mock apology.

“Had I been prepared, I might’ve had more time to assess.” Zayn was looking at Liam, was this a test? He had that fucking smirk on his gorgeous face, still leaning against the doorway and Liam was still holding the door halfway open. They were close, but not too close. Yet. 

“Oh really? Are you sure you’re not worried that you left a bad impression on me, Malik?”

“Not possible,” Zayn said, standing up. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know, I mean … it was okay, I guess,” Liam flat out lied, smiling as he played with his lip. 

“Is that so?” Zayn said, and he was walking towards him now, pushing the door open. Liam had to walk back a step.

“Uh-huh,” Liam said, swallowing hard and somehow his back was against his hallway wall, and Zayn was right in front of him. “So are you prepared enough now?”

“I think I might be, gotta make sure we know what we’re doing for next time, yeah?” Zayn was smiling now, leaning in, and Liam wouldn’t read into this, he wouldn’t. He would just let Zayn kiss him and let it not mean anything. 

“For next time?” Liam said, cocking a eyebrow up at him. 

“Oh shut up,” Zayn said, and then his lips were on Liam’s again. Zayn was kissing  _ him _ this time, and it made a difference. His energy was forward and commanding, pushing into Liam. Zayn slotted their lips together, one hand under Liam’s chin and his other hand flat on the wall. Liam liked this Zayn, the one who was in control and knew what he wanted. 

Is this what he wanted? Was  _ Liam  _ what he wanted? 

_ Don’t overthink this Liam … just fucking kiss him back. _

And so he did. Liam opened up his mouth, inviting Zayn in, and he slid his hands down on Zayn’s hips, gripping them and bringing him closer. 

They really shouldn’t be kissing like this. No one was around, what excuse did they have? Were the really going to pretend this was just practice?

Zayn licked eagerly at Liam’s lips, and then he felt a sharp bite and moaned,  _ actually moaned _ , into Zayn’s mouth. Whoops.

“See,” Zayn said, lips still grazing against Liam’s, “I  _ am _ as good as I think.”

“Shhh,” Liam said, and he tugged him back him, connected their lips again and he knew he was being stupid. Knew that this was a game but he didn’t want to play anymore and he was terrified, but if he could get away with kissing Zayn now, then he would. 

Liam couldn’t breathe. This was too much. Zayn was too much. Zayn’s hips were pushing him against the wall and Liam was starting to get hard, his cock pulsing inside his jeans and he didn’t want Zayn to notice. But he did want him to, he wanted Zayn all over him, inside him, pushing into him. 

“Zayn …”

“Liam,” Zayn whispered back, and then he pulled away. Just like that. “I’m good Payne, but i’m better with some forewarning.” He leaned in and kissed Liam on the lips just once. Liam lingered longer than he should’ve, but he wasn’t ready for this to be over.

“Night, Liam,” Zayn said, smirking again, backing away.

“Good night,” Liam said, almost under his breath. 

And the door closed. 

 

***

 

“So, did you teach Zayn to jump through fiery hoops yet? Balance a ball on his nose?” Harry and Liam were lab partners today, of course they would be, and Harry was taking the opportunity to corner him into talking.

“I'm still working on matching socks.” Liam said laughing. Harry wasn’t allowed to be bitter, he let Zayn go, paraded his new boyfriend around him, and broke his heart. Zayn deserved better. 

_ He deserves me. _

“You two make a very, very cute couple, but I guess you hear that all the time.” Harry’s face was set with what Liam would call indifference, but his voice gave him away. 

“Why do you care?” Liam said, picking up a beaker and pouring the red solution into the yellow solution, handing it to Harry for the next step. 

“I don't.” Harry practically spit it out, and it wasn’t mean, but Liam could feel Harry’s jealousy. Harry just moved his curls out of the way and placed the beaker in its holder. “You're welcome to him. I used to think he had some… I don't know… some social consciousness.” Harry’s teeth ground at his last words, and Liam got it. Wow, Harry was so stupid. 

“Is this the animal-testing thing? The ALF thing you keep trying to get him to go to?” Liam said, fully turning towards Harry now. 

“Your concern is noted.” Harry said, not looking at Liam and rolling his eyes.

“Do you know anything about his mother?” Liam asked.

“Only that she died when he was young… like 12 or something.” Harry responded, his voice unsure. 

“11. You know how?” Liam pushed him further.

“No.”

“Cancer.” Liam said.  “Lab rats, medical research...Think about it.” Harry had the decency to look ashamed. Good. How are you going to be Zayn’s fucking boyfriend if you don’t know anything about his life? 

Harry didn’t say anything to Liam for the rest of the class, but he smiled at him on his way out. Maybe Harry did have a heart after all. 

 

Centennial was just around the corner now, and Liam had no idea how anything was going to play out. Zayn and Liam just had one more party tonight before the Dance this weekend. They really had to sell it if this was going to work. That is, if Liam wanted this to work at all, anymore.

 

***

 

“So, this is the last pre-centennial event for us. We're in the home stretch.” Liam said, looking at Zayn as they walked to Jesy’s house -  _ why was every party at her house -  _ and Zayn couldn’t take his eyes off him. He had to fucking keep it cool. He literally just saw Liam today at school, they didn’t mention the kiss (or kisses), but there was something different. Zayn knew it, he felt it, and he needed Liam to feel it too. 

If he was going to be an idiot and fall for fucking Liam Payne, the least Liam could do was fall for him too. He also needed to ask him something. 

“Hey, did you say something to Harry in lab?” 

“Why?”

“I don't know,” Zayn said, “he's been freaky around me. Nice, even.” Zayn said, and it was true. Harry had been oddly nice to Zayn, and funny enough, he didn’t really care. What he did care about, however, was what Liam had said to change that. 

“Well, mission nearly accomplished then, huh?” Liam said, winking at him, and Zayn felt sort of sick. No Liam, mission most definitely  _ not  _ accomplished. 

“I guess.” Zayn shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Liam cocked his head at Zayn, smiling. They were still walking up the path to the house, and people were starting to emerge. The party was in full swing. “So, can I negotiate an entrance with hand holding?” 

Zayn grinned back. Even it was for show, he would take was he could get. They intertwined their fingers and Zayn couldn’t help but laugh as he thought about how the Zayn from just a few weeks ago would gag at the sight … and Zayn hoped this view, the one of Liam walking next to him, hand in his, would never go away. 

 

***

 

The crowd was buzzing. People were already drunk by the time Liam and Zayn walked into the party. They went from room to room, making their rounds. They said hi to Jesy and Perrie, most of Liam’s friends on the basketball team, the student council, and more. They both took shots at the spin bottle table and kissed as everyone cheered. Liam felt like they were the “It” couple. He also felt himself getting more and more drunk - nothing crazy, just a nice warmth around him, as the party continued, and it was now definitely hitting that mid-point peak. Liam could see his friends were dancing alone now, making out with random people, even playing truth or dare.. Liam choked, a laugh dying in his throat as he stopped Zayn in the third room they entered. 

“Zayn,” Liam whispered, laughing so hard tears were gonna come out, “stop for a second and look.” Liam directed his attention over to the sofa where two of Liam’s teammates were sitting .. well sitting on top each other to be more exact. “That’s Jeff and Dave,” Liam continued, trying to explain why this was so funny. “They’re the fucking most  _ bro _ guys on the team, and just  _ look  _ at them.” Liam started to gag as Jeff was solidly sucking the other guys face now, and Dave’s hands were going down Jeff’s pants, and oh god, this was gonna end badly. It was like a car crash that Liam couldn’t look away from. Just then, Vitek, another guyson Liam’s team, stormed into the room and looked at the two on the couch, then over at Liam. 

“Liam, what the fuck are they doing?” Vitek asked and shit, Liam didn’t know either and he just shrugged but he and Zayn were not doing a good job of hiding their laughter. Then Vitek shouted, much to Liam’s surprise, “Yea, good job Dave you fucking slut, bet you can still feel what my cock tastes like when I was fucking face your last night.”

And then he stormed off. The room went silent for a moment and then back to the normal buzz, Jeff and Dave going right back at it. 

“And we think our life is a soap opera” Zayn whispered to Liam.

“Dude, I had no idea they were gay, and now I realize everyone is fucking? Shit, shows me what I know.”

“Yeah, I bet there’s a lot you don’t know,” Zayn said, and he raised his eyebrows with that trademark smirk he always wore. 

“Maybe you could show me, huh?” Liam said, playing right back. 

“Well let’s move out of this room before that guy V comes back and starts a fight. Those two don’t seem like they’re going to be stopping anytime soon.” Zayn nodded over at the couch, and he was right. Now Jeff was fully on top of Dave, grinding on him, with Dave’s hands down the back of his pants again. Classy friends Liam had. 

“Be safe, you fucking wankers,” Liam shouted over at them and then Zayn lead him by the hand out of the room. 

“Part of me wanted to show them how it was really done,” Zayn said to Liam as they walked down the hallway, “but your friends are fucking ugly, at least they have each other to get off too.” Liam hit him lightly but, he wasn’t wrong.

It made Liam think though, how wrong Liam had been about so many things. Things that were under Liam’s nose for so long. If Dave, Jeff, and Vitek could have their awkward love triangle  without Liam knowing about it how many other things had he missed? And then Liam looked to the boy walking hand in hand him with. He missed this, and it had been next door from him this entire time. 

“Oh, hi Liam,” Liam blinked and saw that Sophia was walking towards him and Zayn, all smiles and wavy hair. 

“Oh hey,” Liam said. 

Zayn looked at them awkwardly, then said, “Hey, I’ll go get us some more drinks, ok?” He kissed Liam on the cheek, warm and sweet.

Liam played along, saying back, “Thanks babe, I’ll catch up in a minute. I know Winn is here somewhere as well.” Liam turned back to Sophia, who was waiting for his attention. 

“So where's Brandon?” Liam said.

“Brad,” Sophia corrected him. 

“Right, Brad,” Liam said, not caring at all. “I haven't seen him here tonight.”

“Well, he dumped me,” Sophia looked upset now. Did she want sympathy from him? “He said we had different beliefs. And that was it. Can you believe that? I mean, I'm Lutheran.” Sophia blabbered on, but Liam just nodded, not really listening, and he could see Zayn in the kitchen. He had met up with Winn and they were getting drinks. 

“Well, that’s … I dunno what to tell you,” Liam shrugged, hands in his pockets.

“So,” Sophia said, “You and Zayn huh?” She didn’t seem pleased.

“Me and Zayn,” Liam nodded, practically glowing. 

“I see.”

 

***

 

“So, it's like a fairy tale, right?” Winn was saying to Zayn, and he looked up at him, drinks for him and Liam in hand. Maybe more alcohol wasn’t the best idea, he thought gingerly as he swayed on the spot, trying to focus on what Winn was saying. 

“Huh?”

“I mean, you and Liam. Falling in love with the boy next door.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Zayn nodded, looking over at Liam, giving him a small smile, which he returned. 

“Too bad.” Winn said, and his voice was weird now. 

“What's too bad?” Zayn tore his eyes from Liam and looked at Winn.

“Well, you know, that you're taken.” Winn said, and he was walking close to Zayn now and things were definitely getting fuzzy. He was tall and really good looking but actually kind of terrifying, not that Zayn was scared of him. 

“I mean, who could have known that underneath all that rebellion there was a heartbreaker dying to get out?” Winn said, eyeing him up and down, and then Winn looked over at Liam, and Zayn followed his gaze. Liam was smiling and still talking with Sophia. 

“Look at him in there. Suddenly, Sophia’s on the market again, and he's back to plan A. Old crushes die hard.” Winn said as he handed Zayn a shot, which Zayn threw down, still looking at Liam. He looked way too happy to be talking to her again - Zayn thought he was done with her? Had he been playing Zayn? Were the last few days really a just a scam? Zayn was far too drunk for this. 

“I wonder,” Winn continued, and he was right in Zayn’s space now, looking down at him “are you sure Liam’s the one? Just think, if Sophia hadn't fallen into that captain’s arms, Liam would have gotten exactly what he wanted.” Winn offered Zayn another shot, and had him lick the salt off his wrist. “Maybe then I would have gotten what I wanted, too.”

 

***

 

“Remember that night you yelled at me in the car?” Sophia said, playing with her hair and looking up at Liam. He had to try not to roll his eyes.

“Vaguely.”

“All that stuff that you said about love being for dopes?” She looked at him and he nodded. “you were right.”

Liam didn’t really have a response to that, so he looked around for Zayn, wondering where the fuck their drinks were. He looked down the hall and he stomach dropped to the ground. 

Zayn was kissing Winn. Actually fucking kissing him, and Winn was staring at Liam, making eye contact with him, and Liam had no idea what to make of the entire situation. The only thing he knew was that his heart was breaking into tiny little pieces inside his chest.

Eyes still locked with Liam’s, Winn broke the kiss saying, “Not in this lifetime, Romeo! Liam is my friend!” He pushed Zayn away. Liam could tell Zayn was drunk by how he stumbled back and how confused he was, and then he turned around. Liam couldn’t move, and Zayn made to walk towards him, but Liam ran away. He could hear Zayn calling his name but he didn’t want to see him. He locked himself in the bathroom and sunk to the floor.

“Liam … Liam let me in,” it was Winn. Liam stood up, furious, his eyes blazing. He ripped opened the door to face his so called best friend. 

“Ben Fucking Winston, h-how could you do that?” Liam was so angry, he was shaking, but Winn literally could’ve cared less.

“Oh please,” he rolled his eyes at Liam, “I was testing him. Frankly, I think I did you a favor.”

“You weren't doing me a favor.” Liam spat out the words and he saw Winn in a completely different, but harshly accurate light. “You're miserable, Ben, and you know what they say about misery loving company? You just didn't wanna see me happy.” Liam pushed past him; he had to leave, he had to get away. He had to cry and he couldn’t do it front of Winn, or anybody else. 

“Chill, drama queen. Remember, it's not life or death,” Liam heard Winn say behind him, so condescendingly, and Liam truly wondered how he could’ve ever trusted him. How did he not see it before? 

Not only had he lost Zayn, but he also lost his best friend in one go. 

 

***

 

Zayn stumbled outside and fell onto the lawn, coughing and retching, doing his best to not get vomit on himself. He had texted Niall’s safe ride number, and he felt like all the losers he had ever made fun of. He felt like absolute shit. The look on Liam’s face had been horrific and he could barely even remember kissing Winn or how it happened in the first place, but now everything was all fucked up. This just made him feel evel more sick, and he threw up the rest of whatever was left in his stomach. 

“Are you okay?” Some time later, maybe an hour, maybe a few minutes, iZayn heard Niall’s voice across the lawn, and even through his haze, he could tell that he wasn’t all that sympathetic. 

“I don't know,” he said, breathing through his nose, eyes shut to stop everything from spinning. It was like one second he was fine and then the next he was shit faced. He missed Liam already and he’d only been gone a few minutes. Zayn felt disgusting. 

He threw up again. 

“Oh, that's good.” Niall was next to him now, patting him on the back. “That's good. Reverse.”

“Okay ...” 

That was Louis’ voice, for sure, but Zayn just kept his eyes down while his friends gathered around him like they were at his funeral. “Let me really see the pain.” Zayn was pretty sure Louis was snapchatting this and so he gave him the finger. Louis laughed.

“You called, Zayn?” Niall said, rubbing his back now. 

“Yeah, I called.” Zayn said, and Niall didn’t have to say anything for Zayn to feel his disappointment. Without a word, Niall hauled Zayn to his feet and towards his car. Louis, however, was going back into the house.

“I'm staying!” He called after them. 

“Why?” Niall said, and Zayn could hear an extra layer of disappointment added to his voice now. 

“I like to party.” With that, he was gone. Louis  _ would _ do some stupid random shit like this, like hate on parties until Zayn was shitfaced and leaving. Whatever. Niall placed Zayn gingerly in the back seat, closed the door, and then got into the driver’s seat. They were quiet for most of the ride, Zayn going in and out of sleep, willing himself not to be sick, until finally Niall broke the silence.

“So, who all was at the party?”

“Everybody.” Zayn mumbled. Then the car whipped around and screeched to a halt. Zayn’s eyes flew open in shock and gripped the seat, fucking terrified. The brakes slammed and the car stopped. 

“Jesus! What the hell, Niall?” Zayn was furious. What the actual fuck had just happened? 

“Look,” Niall said, looking back at Zayn now. “Sorry, but everybody was not at the party. I wasn't there. Louis wasn't there. You know, we used to be your friends, if you can remember that far back.” Zayn had never seen Niall act like this, but he honestly had no time for it. 

“You know what I remember, Niall? I remember you cleaning out Eddie Lampell's locker because he said he'd be your friend. 

“Yeah, I did the guy a favor.” Niall said, acting like that was totally normal. 

“I remember you buying Alicia DeGasario at the student council auction last year and then letting her spend the whole day with her boyfriend.”

“Do you have a point?” Niall huffed out. 

“Yeah, my point is, Niall,” Zayn said, feeling more sober as the hypocrisy of the situation was becoming clearer and clearer. “You're not mad at me; you're jealous.”

“What's wrong with wanting to be liked?” Niall said, and he was actually being honest. Zayn wanted to shake him. 

“You want them to like you, Niall? Tell them to go fuck themselves. People like that need people like you, otherwise there's twice as much trash and no one to take it out.”

“You're totally losing me.” Niall said and then before Zayn could explain further, Niall’s phone made that tell tale ding. 

“Don't go, Niall,” Zayn looked at his friend, and he begged. He really begged. “There's sober people there. They just don't wanna leave the party.”

“I can't not go.” 

Zayn just sat there for a second and he felt bad, because Niall was better than this, but obviously what he had to say wasn’t gonna change anything.

“This is close enough.” Zayn said, unbuckling his seatbelt, “I wanted to walk anyway.” Zayn got out of the car and watched his friend drive away, probably back to the party that he just left. Where he had just fucked everything up.

The air was cold outside and it was only a ten minute walk back to his house but it was long enough to make him realize even more how fucking stupid he had been. He had drunkenly played right into Winn’s hands and ruined everything. Deep down, Zayn knew that Liam had been done with Sophia for a long time but he just … he got scared and stupid and Winn was just right there. It’s not like he meant to kiss the guy back, he just didn’t stop him. 

But that was still a big fuck up. He knew it, and he wasn’t going to pretend that it wasn’t. 

He would apologize to Liam tomorrow at school. 

He would fix this. 

Zayn stumbled into his house and crashed on his bed. 


	3. The Missing Piece

“Liam, about Friday night…” Zayn whispered over to Liam in homeroom, but Liam stopped him before he could say anything to hurt him more. 

“It’s fine Zayn, just a scam yeah? Don’t sweat it.” Liam didn’t mean to be cold, but at the same time, he felt that if he showed any emotion, his real feeling of utter brokenness would show through, and that was not an option. Zayn had made his feelings clear. Liam spent all night crying over him, what he thought they had, what he hoped their future could be, and he didn’t want to waste any more time on it. 

“So that's it, huh?” Zayn said, and he seemed honestly put out, but Liam couldn’t care. He cared before and Zayn just crushed his heart without thinking twice. 

“You need more closure than this?” Liam said, his face stony. Zayn got it. 

“No,” He said flatly, turning his attention ahead. “Guess not.”

Homeroom ended and Liam went over to the recording and filming studio. It was time to film his part for the news tomorrow. Good thing he was a good faker. He was Liam “Spirit” Payne, after all.

Sitting on the stool with the lights and camera on him, Louis gave him the go ahead and he started his spiel, fake smile fully in place. 

“Centennial weekend is here! It's time you'll wanna share with a special someone, because it truly is a once-in-a-lifetime event. On behalf of the entire Centennial Dance Committee, we look forward to seeing you there in your formalwear.”

“That's a cut.” Louis said, smiling weakly at Liam.

“Is that all you need?” Liam asked, and this was awkward, but at least Louis wasn’t bringing anything up. He was actually a nice guy, he could see why Zayn was such good friends with him. Better friends then Liam had obviously. He and Winn hadn’t spoken since that night, and he didn’t plan on changing that anytime soon. 

“Yeah, that was great, thanks. These will air tomorrow.” Louis said, and then he walked over to talk to another girl, getting her ready for her section. Liam sighed and made to leave the studio when Jade ran up to meet him. 

“Hey, that sounded good.” she said, and Liam could tell she was trying to be nice, but it was no use. 

“It was bullshit.” Liam said, " _ Share it with someone special _ ? That's not reality.” Liam could hear the sadness in his voice and he hated it. He got played  _ again _ and everyone knew it. 

“I'm really sorry about Zayn,” Jade said, touching his shoulder, and he could tell she meant it. Jade was different than the others in their group. She was more down to Earth. He wondered why she still stuck it out, but hey, he could ask himself the same question. 

“I should've known better. My dad did it to my mom, Luke did it to you …”

Liam had found out that Luke had fucking tried to hurt her in the back of Niall’s car. He’d been drunk and dumb, but according to Jade, Niall had been amazing. A true Hero even, and they were able to safely get her home away from him. This made Liam even more surprised that Jade was still so optimistic about love. “I learned to stop trusting relationships a long time ago. I guess I just forgot myself for a moment. I mean, what's the point, anyways?”

“You can't give up, Liam.” Wow, Jade really believed in all of this? In love? In hope? Liam just couldn’t anymore. 

“Why not?” I'm through with it ... all of it.” 

“Yeah, but didn't Sophia finally ask you to Centennial?” Jade asked, and she was right. Literally that morning, Sophia had cornered him in the hallway before homeroom and asked him. Like nothing had happened, like she hadn’t been such a royal twat for weeks. Jade continued, “That's what you've been wanting all along, isn't it?” 

“That's the twisted part,” Liam said, “I finally got what I wanted, but it doesn't matter anymore.”

The day ended with Liam walking down the hall and seeing Zayn be dragged into the janitor's closet by none other than Harry. 

He had been a fucking idiot. 

 

***

 

The next few days passed by in a haze for Zayn. He, Louis, and Niall talked it out. They forgave him for being an asshole. Zayn threw all his preppy clothes away, and he and Harry made up. 

Literally. 

Later that day, after Liam had refused to let him explain, Harry practically tackled zayn and pushed him into their regular closet. 

“Hey babe,” Harry had said, kissing him. Zayn didn’t really know what to do or what to say, but he didn’t really have the energy to fight Harry off so he kissed him back. Kissing back was something he knew how to do well, he supposed. 

But Zayn felt empty. His life was back to normal, but nothing felt the same. Niall was going on about colleges he was going off to, how he needed to leave this town and stop being “Designated Niall”. Zayn told him he could stop being designated Niall right here if he wanted to. 

Louis was his usual happy self, and Zayn was grateful his friends had forgiven him for abandoning them the way he did, but he still missed Liam. He missed him so much it hurt, and he hated it. 

He had been so happy before, or at least content with his life. Now suddenly Liam had opened up this hole he realized he’d been missing, and Zayn had been … hopeful. They had just been starting, how could it end? How could Zayn have been so stupid? 

He had to fix this.

“Are you going?” 

“Huh?” Zayn looked up and Louis and Niall were looking at him over the lunch table expectantly. Zayn just shook his head. 

“Oh, he  _ was _ going.” Niall said, looking over at Louis knowingly.

“Oh,” and Louis seemed to continue Niall’s thought, “you mean the horribly freakish

distorted version of your former self?”

“Yeah.” Zayn took the insult. He deserved it. 

“But now you're back.” Louis said. Now he was back and he didn’t have to go the stupid ball and yet it was all he could think about. 

Liam was probably already matching his outfit with Sophia’s. He should just go home, smoke, and forget the last few weeks ever happened. 

“Well I’m going,” Niall said, and both he and Louis stared at him. “Yeah,” he continued, smilingly and obviously holding in how happy he was. “So remember how I told you that I sorta saved Jade from her dumbass boyfriend?” They both nodded, “Well, after I took her home she asked me if I’d go with her instead. I don’t care if it seems like a pity date, she’s really nice and pretty and actually saw me as someone other than designated Niall.”

“Happy for you, man,” Louis said, clapping him on the back. “And as for me, I’ll probably go stag, see what the show is like. You’re welcome to join me, Zayn.” 

Zayn just sighed. 

“Dunno if I can face it. Plus, Harry won’t wanna go.”

“Ok, but honestly, why did you get back with him?” Louis asked, and Niall nodded. “He was a total prick to you, and you’re just gonna forget all about it?”

“That was the whole point of all this, wasn’t it?” Zayn said. “To get Harry back?”

“I mean …” Louis voice trailed off, but he swallowed and kept going anyway. “I think this whole scam thing didn’t turn out how anyone expected to, especially you, man.” The bell rang for the end of lunch. Louis sat up, holding his tray of food. “You deserve better.”

Zayn didn’t feel like he deserved anything, really, but he was lucky to have friends that cared about him, even after everything. 

 

***

 

It was the day. Liam had made it. It was the Centennial Ball. 

And he was alone in his room, crying, looking at his tux with absolutely zero desire to get ready.

“Liam?” His mom knocked lightly at his door, coming in. “Oh honey, what’s wrong?” 

Liam tried to hide his pain, but it was no use, and now that his mom was next to him, arms wrapped around him, he couldn’t hold it in. 

He cried and cried. Without saying a single word, he sobbed into his mom’s shoulder and she just held him, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. After what seemed like a long time, she sat him up and had him look at her. 

“I don’t know what happened or who broke your heart, Liam, but you worked too hard to just throw this night away. Put your tux on and get ready. That’s an order.” 

Liam smiled, wiping away his tears. His mom was right. This was his night. 

He had to go. 

Karen’s pep talk worked, and Liam got ready to the nine’s. He looked amazing, and he knew it. A nice tailored blue suit with a skinny tie, his hair styled in a quiff, and just a dash of some amazing cologne completed the ensemble. This was his party. He was going to enjoy it. 

He felt dead inside, but he could fake for one more night, couldn’t he?

 

***

 

Zayn was out with Harry. He didn’t even know what they were doing, but he suddenly decided that he didn’t want to be there. Not with Harry. He had somewhere else to be. 

 

***

 

Liam was surrounded by lights and colors and music. The Electrocutes were playing, and Liam was actually really proud that he had been able to swing the committee in Louis’ favor. They sounded amazing and it seemed like everyone was having an amazing time. Dancing, talking, laughing. At least someone was having a good time. 

“LIAM,” Liam turned around and saw an ecstatic Louis rushing towards him. “The Electrocutes! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Liam beamed back at his friend, and yeah, he and Louis were friends now. It was nice. “I wanted to surprise you!”

“Well consider it a success, man,” Louis said, and then he put a hand on his shoulder. “This place is amazing, Liam. I mean, you really pulled it off.”

“Thanks, Louis, and thanks for talking to me ... even after everything, ya know?” Liam felt awkward saying it, but it was true - he needed friends now more than ever and Louis was still here. 

“Of course, man, don’t mention it.” Louis said, and then he laughed. “Hey, let’s walk around, people watch, and judge the shit out of everyone, huh?”

Liam threw his head back, eyes crinkling, laughing along with him, because yeah, that’s exactly what he felt like doing. They walked around for a bit and then suddenly, Winn was right in front of him. Liam had seen him walking in with Sophia. He had been an even bigger snake than Liam suspected. It made Liam wonder if Winn had been planning to sabotage Liam this entire time for Sophia or if it was all just a game to him. 

“Hey Liam,” he said, and his voice was so condescending Liam could’ve gagged. “I'm honestly sorry about how things worked out. I really thought Sophia was gonna ask you.”

_ Sure, you did, you fucking snake.  _

“She did,” Liam said, a bright smile on his face, “but I decided I was better off on my own. She was bummed, so I let her know you were easy.” 

Winn’s face turned sour and with that Louis and Liam walked away, covering their mouths to hide their laughter. 

“And now,” Mr. Corden’s voice boomed across the ballroom, and Louis and Liam looked to the stage. “To officially get the party started, it's time for the dedication of the senior class Centennial gift. To share in the unveiling, I am proud to present our Miss Time Zone!”

Everyone applauded.

“Miss Time Zone herself … Miss Jade Thirwall, accompanied by her escort … Niall Horan!”

“Whoo!” Louis was cheering loudly, and as Liam saw the look of sheer happiness on Jade’s face as she descended the stairs, arm in arm with Niall, he suddenly saw her optimism as something to be envied rather than pitied. Because, of course, Zayn wasn’t here.

“And now,” Jade took the microphone addressing everyone in the audience, “a moment 100 years in the making. Our senior class is proud to present … Our centennial sculpture!” Jade pointed to the large sculpture that had been covered a large sheet. Then the whole crowd gasped as the sheet dropped to reveal a large metal structure with a glowing ball at the top. It was very impressive and beautiful.

But that’s now why the crowd gasped. They did so because someone was sitting high on top of the sculpture, wearing a sleek black tux and a microphone in hand. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” a stunned Mr. Corden said, “Zayn Malik.”

Liam’s jaw dropped. 

 

***

 

“I’m here tonight because I needed to say something. I won’t take up much of your time, but if I didn’t say it like this, then it wouldn’t have meant half as much.” Zayn spoke into the microphone, looking down at everyone, and surprisingly, everyone was looking at him, listening. 

_ Breathe Malik, you can do this. He’s worth this.  _

“Liam,” Zayn, and he looked for him in the crowd, spotting him because Louis was jumping up and down pointing at him. Liam looked so beautiful and he was looking at Zayn, mouth open in shock. “Liam Payne. I’m up here tonight because I messed up. I messed up one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I need you to forgive me. I knew I loved you when we were only ten years old but I never expected to fall in love with you so many years later.” 

The crowd gasped again and applauded, cheering loudly, because it seemed like crazy love proclamations were in right now. Zayn took that time to slide down the side of the sculpture and make his way towards Liam, who was still looking at him in shock, but with a bit more awe now. 

“So Liam, the question I have for you is ...” Zayn was still speaking into the mic, and the crowd parted for him, giving him a direct beeline towards Liam. “Will you give me a second chance?” Zayn stopped, right in front of him, waiting. 

 

***

 

“Come on Liam!” someone said.

“Give him a chance!” another one said, and then suddenly the whole crowd started to cheer and chant and demand for Liam to take Zayn back. It was cheesy and cliche, but it was perfect. It was everything Liam wanted, and it was more than he ever possibly expected from Zayn. Putting himself out there, in front of the whole school, making a grand gesture like that, for him? Liam was trying his best not to melt. 

“Zayn Javadd Malik,” Liam said, and the hall suddenly got very quiet, Liam looked at Zayn and his eyes were so earnest. He couldn’t believe this was happening after all these years, after so many years apart. 

But Liam loved him. He always had. 

Zayn was right in front of him, and holy shit, Liam had missed him. Liam smiled at him, and even though everyone in the ballroom was looking at them, he only saw Zayn. “I think we can work something out.”

“Oh, shut up,” Zayn said, a smirk, his gorgeous, perfect, most wonderful smirk played across his lips, and then he pressed that smirk to Liam’s lips. This was a real kiss. A first kiss. A kiss where they both knew … and they both felt everything. 

Now, of course, there were hundreds of people around them, so Liam broke away quicker than he wanted to. _ Later.  _ They had much more time. All the time they could ever want.

The crowd erupted in applause and Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam, spinning him around, and Liam realized then that literally nothing else would’ve convinced him of Zayn’s true feelings, and he couldn’t be happier. 

 

***

“Wanna dance?” Zayn extended a hand out to Liam, the crowd going back to their previous activities before he interrupted them.

“I was hoping you’d ask,” Liam said, so Zayn put arms around him, nuzzling his face into Liam’s neck. Then Liam was whispering in his ear, softly, “Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what?” Zayn asked. 

“That you loved me. That you’ve always loved me, because …” but Zayn cut him off with light kiss, their lips molding together like they were meant to be touching.

“Yes, I meant it … I mean it.” Zayn said, his lips ghosting over Liam’s.

“But Zayn,” Liam said, “We’ve been on opposite sides for years … how can that all go away? Wasn’t this all pretend? Weren’t you pretending?”

“Pretend?” Zayn said, smiling, “of course it was pretend, at first … but Liam … we - we’re special. We were special as kids, and after spending time with you again, years later, I realized way too quickly that I missed you more than I knew it was possible to miss a friend … which is because I didn’t miss you as a friend.” Zayn was babbling now, but he didn’t care, cause Liam’s eyes were lighting up. “And that whole thing with Winn,” Zayn shut his eyes, “I was drunk and I didn’t know and that’s not an excuse, but I am so so sorry.” 

“Zayn I -”

“No, let me say this. When we kissed in the bar, and again in your doorway I knew. And I know you knew, and I went and fucked it up. And I am sorry.”

“Well, I forgive you,” Liam said. 

“Just like that?” Zayn said, and it worried him that Liam was being so quick about this. 

“Zayn, you just told the entire school in the most  _ cheesiest, sappiest  _ way possible, that you’re in love with the boy next door.” Liam looked into Zayn’s eyes and cupped his face, “and it just so happens that I love you back.”

 

***

 

“I don't know that I've ever been walked to my door before,” Zayn said, walking up the steps to his front door, Liam’s fingers intertwined with his own. 

“Oh, well, I rented the limo. I get to be the guy.” Liam said, laughing. 

“Oh, yeah?” Zayn smirked, and Liam just smiled.

“Mm-hmm,” Liam hummed.

“So, I guess that makes me the girl, huh?” Zayn said, stopping on his doorstep and turning to Liam. Liam thought then that Zayn would make a beautiful girl, but that he was already the most gorgeous boy. 

“Right.” Liam agreed. 

“Well, Liam, I … I had a really lovely time.” Zayn put on a mock high girl’s voice, and Liam broke down in giggles. “Call me?” Zayn said, in the same fake girlish voice. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Liam said, his voice extra low and they both laughed until they weren’t laughing but kissing instead. Zayn was holding Liam so close and tight, and Liam felt him take all the years of sadness and bitterness away. And Liam kissed him back, holding his face and stroking his cheekbones, trying to show him with just a kiss that he would be better. That all the years of pretending and needing to be something or someone just didn’t matter. That he mattered. They mattered. 

“Liam!” The front door opened and Liam’s mom appeared in front of them.

“Zayn!” With that, Zayn’s front door opened and Yaser was on the other front porch, staring at them as well. 

“Mom?”

“Dad?”

“Zayn?”

“Oh.”

“Didn’t you guys hate each other?” Karen said.

“Like, just a few weeks ago?” Yaser added, both of them sounding confused.

“Maybe,” Zayn replied, shrugging and smirking at Liam. It took everything in Liam’s power to stop himself from kissing that perfect smirk off his face. 

“I don’t know what I think about this,” Karen said, looking quite disapprovingly at the two of them.

“Well,” Liam looked at Zayn and then back at their parents, ”you guys can stay and think about it here, and we'll go and think about it in the treehouse.”

“Yeah,” Zayn said, smiling at them. “The treehouse.”

And they bolted before either of the adults could stop them. 

 

***

Zayn hadn’t been inside this treehouse in five years and now he was being lead inside by Liam, and nothing would ever be the same anymore. 

“Feels strange to be back here,” Zayn said, looking around, his hands in his pockets. It wasn’t really a treehouse, more like a tree-shed, with a spacious room, and bookshelves, floor space for sleepovers, and a fort with pillows and blankets. Zayn was surprised at how clean everything was; he thought that it would be shut up or empty.

“I still come out here from time to time,” Liam admitted. “But it’s much better with you in it.”

“Yea?” Zayn said, a smile creeping on his face, walking towards him now. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that Liam was here, that Zayn wanted him again after so long of them being a part. More surprisingly, that Liam wanted him back. That all of this even happened in the first place.

“Of course,” Liam said, and he looked so soft, so pretty with his brown eyes and pink lips. “You seem to be thinking pretty hard over there Zayn,” and then Liam stepped over a bean bag chair and over to the fort. Taking off his shoes, Liam laid down on the blankets and look over at Zayn, “come and think over here with me.”

Liam was so fucking cute it hurt. Zayn took off his suit jacket and toed off his shoes. Socks on, he tip toed over to Liam and sunk down next to him. Liam beamed and bit his lip.o Zayn did the first thing he could think of and just leaned over him, pushing him back against pillows. Zayn’s body tingled and he couldn’t stop touching him, and finally Zayn swung his leg over Liam and now he was fully on top of him, hands against the mattress, propping him up. 

“Hey,” Liam said, and the moment was there, tangible.

“Hey,” Zayn said back, brushing the tip of his nose against Liam’s. Zayn felt Liam adjust his hips underneath him and he had fight back a moan.

“No,” Liam said, looking up at Zayn, his eyes so open. “Don’t hold back Zayn, not now.” 

“I-” and Zayn just didn’t know what to say, all he had been doing was holding in and now …

“Zayn,” Liam nudged his nose again, “Zayn …” then his hips, “ _ Zayn-”  _ and that extra whine to his voice did it, broke him, and he felt into Liam. Zayn pushed their lips together, breathing him in, licking his lips, and pressing his thigh down between Liam’s legs.

Now it was Liam’s turn to moan. The sounded escaped from his lips and Zayn kissed him harder, their lips gently but surely moving together, tongues sliding, teeth nipping softly. Liam groaned again as Zayn bit at his lip, and at his jaw, down to his neck. 

“Oh god, Zayn” Liam said, threading his fingers through Zayn’s hair and  _ fuck  _ it should not feel this good to have Liam Payne bucking underneath him but it  _ did _ . And he wasn’t Liam Payne, he was just Liam, and now  _ somehow _ he was his Liam. 

“Liam,” Zayn said, and now Liam was sitting up with Zayn on his lap, unbuttoning Zayn’s shirt and kissing down his chest. “How did we get here?”

“Honestly?” Liam said, tugging off Zayn’s shirt completely and tossing it to the floor, “I don’t know, but I don’t care.”

“Me neither,” Zayn said and he brought Liam’s face up to his and was kissing him again. He couldn’t stop kissing him, he needed to keep kissing him, touching him, feeling like this; feeling alive. 

“Zayn, I love you,” Liam whispered into his mouth.

“I’ve always loved you … I hated it … and now …” 

“And now, what?” Liam looked sad, almost and Zayn couldn’t bear to see him look that way, ever again. 

“No, Liam … it’s not-” Zayn cupped his face, kissing him softly on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, “I don’t hate  _ you _ . Never you, I hated what we became, what the world did to us. But it doesn’t matter anymore, don’t you see? You’re worth the wait, babe.”

And then Liam rolled him over, the smile on his face brightening the dim treehouse like it was the middle of day, and not almost the middle of the night.

 

***

 

“You, Mr. Malik,” Liam said, looking down on his new boyfriend, “have been under my nose this entire time.”

“Yep, pretty much,” Zayn said, and Liam kissed the smirk right off his face. “But no more talking.”

“Oh yea?” Liam raised his eyebrows but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Definitely,” and Zayn was kissing him again and Liam had never been kissed like this. Zayn was fucking amazing, his mouth was sinful and the way his hands gripped body … Well Liam could not wait for the no talking to continue. 

“Take off your clothes, Liam” Zayn said and Liam obeyed immediately, he rolled off Zayn and they both quickly removed their pants and Liam, with Zayn’s help, took off his shirt. They kissed and giggled into each others mouth, throwing their clothes on the floor and tangling together in just their briefs. Zayn’s skin was hot and inviting, Liam climbed on top of him again and dragged his mouth over his chest, licking and sucking at his nipples. 

“Mmmmm Liam, your fucking mouth,” Zayn moaned.

“Does much more than just talking,” Liam looked up at him, Zayn’s eyes were dark and Liam suddenly felt nervous. He wanted to make Zayn feel good but he hadn’t actually been with that many guys before and Zayn … Well Zayn was,  _ everything.  _ Liam bit his lip nervously.

“What it is, babe?” Zayn tucked finger under Liam’s chin.

“I want to make you feel good and-”

“You  _ are _ making me feel good.” Zayn said, and he took Liam’s hand, kissed his fingers and then slid them down his chest and over his briefs to his very hard cock. “See? Don’t be nervous, but don’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I want to do everything with you, I want to make up for everything,  _ I want to feel you everywhere”  _ Liam whispered his last words and Zayn gulped, but he lifted Liam up, bringing their faces together again. 

“Now Liam, darling, you can’t talk like that and expect me to not want you naked immediately.”

“Then get me naked,” Liam bit his lip again and Zayn kissed him practically growling. 

“What am I going to do with you?” he chuckled, playing with the waistband of Liam’s underwear and he felt like his whole body was on fire. 

“You could fuck me,” the words fell out of Liam’s mouth and Zayn made the most obscene noise.  _ Totally worth it. _

 

_ *** _

 

“Fucking hell, Liam?” Zayn said, his fingers digging into Liam’s hips. “You serious?”

“Yes,” Liam whined, “please, shut up and get inside me,  _ please”  _ Liam felt like he was being taken over, Zayn was all around just not inside him. He needed him inside him. 

“Ok,  _ ok”  _ Liam heard Zayn’s voice crack but then he felt his pants come off and his dick slapped against his belly. “Oh, yes” and then suddenly Zayn’s mouth was on him, around him. His fingers pumping at his base while his tongue licked and his mouth sucked. Liam threw his arm over his head, his body burning, his hips bucking up, his voice mumbling  _ Zayn fuck yes just like that shit shit don’t stop  _ until it was just noises and Zayn was swallowing him whole. 

Zayn continued his assault and then he felt fingers pressing against his tight rim and his vision went white.  _ Don’t you dare fucking come now Payne  _ Liam thought as Zayn pushed in a spit slicked finger in and out. The burn felt so good and then he remembered. 

“Oi, Malik,” Liam said, trying to get his attention, “I have some  _ stuff  _ on the shelf just over there.” Liam pointed just behind Zayn and he smirked. Of course he did. 

“Naughty, what would the school board say.” Zayn snickered.

“ _ Safety first.” _ and they both laughed as Zayn stood up, grabbing the lube and condoms Liam pointed out. Zayn looked perfect naked. Liam wanted to just be naked all the time now. 

“Ok, babe,” Zayn said, kneeling next to Liam, stroking his thighs, kissing slowing right at the sensitive skin on the inside, “you ready?”

 

***

 

Zayn couldn’t stop looking at Liam, naked and ready and wow. It was so much. He loved him so much, he wanted to make him feel everything … be so good for him. 

Zayn sucked a mark into his skin, Liam’s thigh shaking against him, then he sat back on his knees and slicked up his fingers. “Nice and slow,” Zayn breathed, looking into Liam’s beautiful eyes, “Nice and slow, for my Jaan.” and Zayn pushed a finger in, in and out and Liam shut his eyes, squirming and pushing back into him. Another finger, opening him up, and as Liam writhed on the blankets Zayn couldn’t take his eyes off him. A third finger, and now he was properly fucking up into him, his hot body glistening with want and Liam was moaning openly now. Zayn was glad for the lock Liam installed on the door to the treehouse, because Zayn didn’t want anyone to see how Liam looked liked this. This was just for him. 

“Almost there, babe,” Zayn said and then he leaned over Liam, kissing his open mouth as Liam whispered to him. How good he felt, how no one has ever made Liam this hard, how he needed Zayn inside him so bad. Zayn almost came just from that. 

“I’m ready,  I’m ready, please,  _ now _ ” Liam demanded, kissing Zayn, his mouth hot and desperate and Zayn didn’t need telling twice. 

 

***

 

Liam’s body was begging for Zayn and at his words Zayn was on his knees, ripping open a condom, and slicking himself up. Liam got harder, if that was even possible, just at the view. Zayn was a fucking vision and his mouth couldn’t stop watering. His hands itched to touch him again and he just whined with no words for Zayn to hurry. 

Zayn smiled at him and oh god Liam loved him. The boy he was and the man he became and he was proud that Zayn stood up for himself and didn’t conform and so many other things that Liam couldn’t articulate in this moment and he wondered what Zayn saw in him. 

“You’re so beautiful Liam, shit you must hear that all the time,” Zayn whispered to him and then Liam felt the tip of his cock line with his rim and the shocked response he had had died in his throat. Zayn kept talking though, beautiful, kind words, about his spirit and dedication and fit body and Liam couldn’t repress a giggle, that is, until Zayn pushed in. 

“ _ Jesus Christ _ ,” Liam let out a sharp cry, and he felt so fucking incredible. Zayn was sinking further and further inside him, and it was official, as Zayn filled him completely, that he was his missing piece. 

 

***

 

Zayn huffed out a loud breath as he bottomed out, adjusting Liam’s hips so he could nestle better between them and drape himself across Liam’s body. He kissed him lightly, whispering sweet words in his ear  _ you look perfect  _ and  _ you feel incredible  _ and  _ I love you so much Jaana.  _ Zayn wasn’t sure if Liam understood it all but it didn’t matter. After what felt like an age, but a perfect amount of eternity, Liam nudged him to  _ move _ . 

Zayn thrust his hips, shallow at first, and then deeper and harder the louder Liam’s moans got.   
“Just like that Zayn, fuck, just like that,” Liam’s voice was breathy in his ear as he pushed in and out of him, nuzzling in Liam’s neck and breathing him in. Zayn kissed and licked at Liam’s skin while Liam’s fingernails dragged across his back, Zayn fucking deeper and deeper into him.

Zayn never wanted to stop fucking him, he felt so good, smelled amazing, and tasted like salt and sugar. Liam was soft and hard and gorgeous and funny and Zayn wanted all of him all the time. And he had him. 

“I’m yours, Liam …” Zayn said, kissing Liam’s soft lips, right as Liam gasped and shook against him - Zayn hitting right at his spot, again and again - “I’m all yours.”

 

***

 

Zayn was in him and all around him. Liam didn’t know what was up or down but none of it mattered. 

_ I’m yours … I’m all yours _

Liam came, loud, too loud for his thin walled treehouse, but he didn’t care. Neither did Zayn it seemed as he continued to fuck deeper and harder into Liam, and soon enough Zayn was spilling inside him. 

Zayn collapsed on top of him, and Liam just stroked his hair, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Zayn still inside him. 

“Babe, that was incredible,” Zayn said, kissing Liam’s cheek softly and Liam melted all over again. Zayn was hot and fire and then soft and gentle and Liam wanted to die he was so perfect. 

Zayn Malik being perfect for Liam was nothing he had planned on, but maybe he didn’t need a plan anymore. And as he felt Zayn breathe on top of him, his eyes closed, his long lashes clumping together, Liam decided that this was all he needed. 

Zayn had been the answer to his perfect year all along. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
